


The Other Half of Me

by K (Thiswasmydesign)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Movies), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: All excuse for plot from chapter 1 is fading into the background, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Bit Gag, Blindfolds, Bondage, Canes, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dark, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Erotic Electrostimulation, Gags, Gen, God of the new world, Group Sex, Hurts So Good, In Public, Kira wins, Kneeling, Knotting Dildos, Labyrinth References, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mental Health Issues, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Size Kink, These are clearly the nice things we aren't meant to have, This is more fun, Throne Sex, Thrones, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wax Play, and is of course in Light's favour, before their god, but the punishment isn't death, different kind of tongue twister, enjoy, flogger, how is this list still getting longer?, labb, oh well, rooftop, rule 36 does exist, throne bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiswasmydesign/pseuds/K
Summary: When L makes his broadcast and Light kills Lind L. Taylor, their communication is interrupted.A B took the place of the L, the background becoming a deep blood red.There was no voice filter, only the crazed laughter and a challenge; a summons. A temptation.“Together, we shall kill L,” the voice spoke. “Kira, you shall have your victory.”Or; the one where B isn't what he seems, and neither is L. PWP. Take note of archive warnings.





	1. LABB

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I really don't know where this came from. One minute I was writing a Second Place (sequel to DD murders that I'm currently posting) scene, next this just demanded to be written. My theory is that B was getting angry at me for not being in that scene in Second Place.
> 
> L/Light centric

Light had killed Lind L. Taylor, but he wasn’t L. L had played him like a fiddle, and worse he was now gloating about it on live television, hiding behind a letter and a screen.

If Light hadn’t been so distracted he would have perhaps noticed the surprised admiration that was not hidden by the voice filter after L saw him kill. Would have been able to extrapolate that into a deeper understanding of the detective’s character.

But Light was too distracted; he wasn’t meant to make mistakes like this.

He was the soon to be God of the New World. Gods didn’t lose.

But if he was to be a God, L would not be his Lucifer.

The message from L crackled into static, startling him.

A B took the place of the L, the background becoming a deep blood red.

There was no voice filter, only the crazed laughter and a challenge; a summons. A temptation.

“Together, we shall kill L,” the voice spoke. “Kira, you shall have your victory.”

The screen flickered back through white noise and fuzz to L’s broadcast, the gloating synthetic voice silent.

“You can’t do it, can you?” the synthetic voice finally spoke again. “Until we meet again… Kira.”

* * *

When Light had first heard Ryuga’s voice at the Ta-Oh entrance ceremony, he had been unable to react. He was on stage in front of hundreds of students.

He knew that voice.

That voice was the same as the voice he had heard many weeks ago, through the television, associated with a crazed laugh.

This… this had to be B.

Had he not been in front of a crowd, he would have laughed.

L. I’ve won.

In the crowd, seated side by side – or at least, Light was seated, the other student crouched awkwardly beside him – Ryuga wanted to tell him a secret.

Light let him, and was suddenly very confused.

L.

Ryuk’s laughter all but confirmed it as the truth; not B then, but L.

Their voices were the same… was B a trick, concocted by L during that first broadcast, a way to draw out Kira? It was possible, it would be a logical thing to do, but still…

* * *

This second Kira was a nightmare.

He wasn’t B. Light was sure of that. B had been intelligent enough to not only hack the television studios, but to overwhelm L’s own broadcast.

This second Kira was a fool. They made mistakes, they did silly and impulsive things, and they were becoming a liability.

L wanted him to craft a message back to this second Kira. Light didn’t really have a choice, but he could at least have fun with it. He wrote, thinking about what he would really want to say but forced to censor, to ensure that L would allow it to be broadcast.

In it, he crafted a message, not only for the second Kira but for B. A summons, a call to arms.

With B, he could get rid of L. The path would be clear for him to create his New World.

Before that part of the message could air, the screen crackled and sputtered with white noise, the B taking the place of the K, the background tainted with red.

“Kira.”

Light felt the shiver of excitement that ran through him, but made himself be still. L watched him with wide unblinking eyes.

“I have his name.”

Light bit the inside of his cheek to suppress a gasp.

“Together, we shall create a new world.”

Light’s knuckles were white where he grasped his knees.

“I will expect to hear from you soon.”

 _How?_ Light was left wondering as the broadcast returned to the speech L had made him write, the voice synthesiser all the more artificial on the back of B’s raw, vicious voice.

So like L’s, but not the same.

Darker.

Every word dripping with blood.

* * *

 

The second Kira was Misa Amane.

A vapid young model with a Death Note and a dangerous Shinigami.

Light could use her. Could enslave her to his will.

Could do anything to her, but it would be much harder with Rem constantly hovering, protecting her. Threatening to kill him if any harm came to Misa.

She put herself in harm’s way. She demanded to be close to him, to be his girlfriend.

She was clingy, throwing herself all over him, giving him her email, her phone number, a second phone number, and telling him he should call the second one as soon as she left.

He didn’t want Misa. He didn’t want this foolish second Kira, that dishonoured the very name. He wasn’t going to speak to her any more than was necessary. He didn’t call her.

His world had narrowed; there were very few things he wanted any more, though his goals were not small.

He wanted B. He wanted to see L, bleeding and gasping at his feet. He wanted to be the God of the New World.

He had no way to contact B. He was working on becoming the God. If he could use Misa to kill L, it would make her presence worthwhile.

Light plotted carefully.

* * *

 

Light wondered whether B had managed to meet up with Kira.

L was still alive, so that was a positive sign.

It had been weeks since B had made his last broadcast. Since he had been let out of his cell and handcuffed to L every day, Light obsessed over B more than anything else. More, even, than Kira.

Light had equal parts love and hatred for the detective; on the one hand, he was tired of being accused of being Kira and hated what the investigation was doing to his father, who looked to have aged ten years in only the last six months. Equally, he was fascinated by L; he admired his investigative skills, his intelligence and the way he had managed to play Kira’s games, to take on the challenge of catching Kira and not being disheartened at all if things did not go his way, just changing the game so that he would win in the end.

It seemed strange, that B would be silent and L would still be alive. If Kira were out there, Light was sure he would have tried to contact B, tried to take down his only challenge; L.

Light obsessed about B, because if he caught B, L would be safe.

He obsessed about B, because he was worried. He had gaps in his memory, and they had the shape of Kira.

If Light were to catch B, to be the one to save L, the detective would have to accept that he wa _s not Kira_.

* * *

 

There was an edge to L. Something cold and hard that simmered below the surface, kept at bay by sugar and work.

It emerged in the evenings and at night, when Light was trying to sleep, or going through his daily routine. It surfaced when L was angry, or hungry, or too tired.

It left Light with bruises, most of them hidden by his clothing. A wrong movement, a tug on the chain, and L’s foot would catch his chest. A misplaced word, and L would snarl back, insulting; but then eyes would widen, and L would catch himself.

Sometimes he would apologise.

Mainly for his words; rarely for his actions.

Light applied a fine layer of concealer to bruises on his neck, on his face. He hid them from the task force. Signs, that L still accused him of being Kira, that L would lash out when he thought no one was looking.

The bruises, showing L’s hatred of Kira.

The concealer, Light’s love for L.

Despite it all, Light didn’t want to be apart from the detective. He took whatever blows were struck, because they allowed him to be closer to L.

Because there was a Kira-shaped hole in him, and he knew he deserved this punishment, even if he denied it aloud.

* * *

 

The notebook had restored his memories; had filled the hole in Light’s soul and driven away the doubt.

He was Kira. He knew what he had to do.

His foolish emotions for L didn’t matter anymore.

He would be God of the New World.

He had his backup plan; he had Misa, and Rem – exactly where he wanted them.

But first, he had another plan.

And he had worked on this for so long, finding a way to contact B, that when his memories were restored he made the connection instantly.

He still had the list of contact details Misa had given him months ago; the email, the two phone numbers.

One was hers.

The second, the one she had told him to call right away…

“B.”

“Kira,” the voice on the other end of the phone, so much like L’s and yet, so much more.

“Give me his name and it shall be done.”

“Not yet,” B purred. “I would like to meet you.”

“After. Once L is dead,” Light agreed. Yes, he wanted to meet B. His heart pounded, the voice alone making him hard.

“No. Tonight.”

“We will have plenty of time,” Light promised. “As soon as L falls, I shall create the new world. Give me his name, and you shall be my most valued servant; you shall sit at my right hand.”

“We can create the New World together, Light Yagami,” B agreed, the name spoken in a positively sinful tone. “But I would meet you, first. Tonight. You need not worry; I will deal with the task force, with L. I shall come to you.”

“That won’t work,” Light frowned. “I’m at Kira investigation headquarters. You will never make it past the security…”

“Do not underestimate me,” B snarled. “Tonight. Ten o’clock. I will see you on the roof.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

* * *

 

 

Ten o’clock.

The task force headquarters was silent. Light wasn’t sure where L had gone. The detective had gone for a shower at nine, and hadn’t been seen since. He wasn’t in their shared room or the computer room.

Light would rather have known exactly where L was before he went to meet B, but he wasn’t going to miss this for the world.

There was something rather sick about how he was already hard with anticipation; L would die tonight, and Light would have this B. This darker version of L.

He wondered whether he would look as much like the detective as he sounded.

Whether instead of sugar to make his fingers sticky, B’s would be coated with blood.

He wanted it, badly.

The rooftop was not inviting that night. The rain was falling, heavy and soaking.

L was there.

At least, Light thought it was L.

Slouched, his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans, white loose fitting top clinging to him due to the rain. He was looking out over the Tokyo skyline. It was only as he came closer that Light realised he looked sad.

Did he know he would die, that night?

Light’s phone buzzed. A text. L’s eyes glanced towards him; acknowledging. He nodded to Light’s pocket; an instruction, check your message.

Light opened the flip phone and read.

_B: I am watching._

Light’s head snapped around the rooftop, trying to see through the rain. His phone buzzed again.

_He knows he will die tonight._

Light nodded, wondering if B could see him even now. He couldn’t see B.

_Shall we have some fun first?_

Light frowned at the phone. It buzzed.

_He likes you._

Light glanced up at L; his back was turned. Since Light last looked he had moved much closer to the rooftop’s edge.

_Fuck him, and I will give you his name. L dies tonight._

Light’s breath caught, his eyes falling shut.

He couldn’t wait to meet B in person, if this was what he could do to him with just text messaging.

 

* * *

 

“L?” Light pocketed his phone, moving steadily across the roof. L was right at the edge now, looking for all purposes like he was about to take that last step and fall.

“Light-kun,” L breathed, not looking away from the drop. “Do you hear them?”

“Hear what?” Light wondered, listening. He could barely hear the city below, the cars and the people, over the fall of the heavy rain.

“The bells,” L’s brow creased, concentrated. Listening.

“I don’t hear them,” Light told the detective honestly, reaching out to loop his arms around L’s waist; a foreign gesture, but L allowed it anyway. Gently, he drew L into his chest, back from the edge.

“They’re loud today,” L murmured, turning to face him, burying into his neck so that his breath tickled over Light’s pulse point. “They’ve never been this loud before.”

“I don’t hear them,” Light stated again, not sure if he was reassuring.

L melted into his grasp, leaning his weight against Light’s chest. Light held the weight with one arm, bringing the other up to stroke through his hair. The detective sighed, curling in.

Light had never seen L like this. Vulnerable. Weak. In his grasp – the emotions were a conflict, a contradiction. A part of him wanted to just hold L safe and never let him go, forget B and the Death Note and all that he had planned. All that he was, as Kira.

It was manipulation, pure and simple. L knew he was going to die, that Light was going to kill him, and this was his last resort. He didn’t really care for Light. They were enemies.

Light didn’t really care for him.

He guided L to draw away, freeing his lips for a gentle kiss and as he pressed deeper, supporting him to the floor. The cold, wet rooftop was not comfortable, but Light was not there for L’s comfort, and it would not be the only thing he would suffer that night.

Straying hands caught L’s baggy jeans button, unfastening it and slipping a hand inside; far too soon. L was not hard, but that wasn’t what Light sought. His fingers strayed down, a single fingertip slipping inside L’s tight entrance.

The detective gasped into his mouth, the kiss not enough to distract him from the tight, sharp pain. Light moved his head down, teeth catching L’s shoulder, leaving a mark.

“Light-kun,” L’s tone was a warning and a plea for mercy. His eyes were wet, but not with the rain.

“Shh,” Light soothed, his free hand stroking L’s hair reassuringly. “Trust me.”

_You shouldn’t trust me, L. I am Kira, and I will destroy you._

_But first, I will possess you._

“I don’t want…”

“Shh,” Light kissed him, silencing the detective’s clever lips.

His finger inside L was dry, no lubrication available to sooth its passage as he slid it slowly in and out, stretching the tight hole. With his free hand Light strayed, lifting L’s shirt so that he could stroke a thumb soothingly over a nipple, then suddenly and sharply pinch.

“Ow!” L protested, shoving Light’s chest. “Light-kun…”

“Hush,” Light was firmer now, catching L’s hands and pinning them. Despite needing to press quite hard against the tight, dry, resisting hole, Light pressed a second finger inside, stretching the detective wider.

“Stop…” L pleaded, his voice quiet and afraid. “Light-kun, please, stop. I don’t want…”

“Enough,” Light scissored his fingers, L jolting away from the sharp stretch. A tear fell from the detective’s eye and he yelped, suddenly scrabbling to pull away. Light let him go, but not far, catching his ankles and pinning them so that those vicious bare feet could not catch his jaw, could not fight him.

He released his own cock from his trousers; hard and aching, the head dripping with precum. He smoothed the slight lubrication over his member, stroking firmly as he watched L try to get his feet free, try to crawl away.

He moved, over L, pinning with hands and his weight and slowly sliding his cock into the detective’s ass.

“Relax,” he commanded as L tried to clamp down, tried to stop him. L was staring up at him, eyes wide and mouth open in pain and desperation, words failing him.

It took several attempts to seat himself fully inside, L fighting him at every moment. It was only when blood lubricated his movements, the detective torn and suffering, that he could finally thrust deeply.

“Light, please, you have to stop,” L pleaded. The tears ran freely from his eyes, but he didn’t sob or shake. He didn’t even fight any more, laid limply and letting Light do what he wanted. “This isn’t you. This is Kira… please, Light, come back to me. Don’t do this.”

Light laughed, redoubling his efforts, thrusting hard right against his prostate; with every thrust L let out a little desperate gasp, his own cock hard now.

“Light,” L whimpered, eyes closing tightly. Steeling himself for one final play. “I love you.”

Light backhanded him sharply. The side of his head struck the concrete floor, hard.

L was still, silent, his head turned. Light growled; L wasn’t getting out of this that easily. If he was unconscious, Light would wait…

L wasn’t unconscious, though, it seemed.

His head turned, eyes closed and face expressionless. No tears fell as he faced up into the rain.

His eyes opened, and the fear and sorrow were simply gone as if they had never existed.

Blood coated the detective’s teeth as they bared in a grin.

Darkness sparked, cold and hard in his eyes, and L laughed.

A crazed, terrible laugh.

Light froze, staring down at the detective as the change came over him, his features hardening, his lips curling into a smirk. And he knew.

L _was_ B.

A second personality; two within one.

B’s teeth were sharp, cutting into the tender flesh of his shoulder, making him bleed. Light arched away, but B didn’t let him go, tasting the blood before it could be washed away by the rain.

“Harder,” B commanded, hips rising to meet Light’s thrusts.

Gasping, Light pounded into him, trying to hold B back from his vulnerable throat, bloodied teeth threatening to bite, to tear and rend. He studied the change in the detective as he came closer and closer to his orgasm, B meeting him with every thrust.

“Am I everything you expected?” B demanded to know. Light gasped, gripping tightly enough to bruise.

“Better,” he confirmed.

“Good,” B flipped them, riding his cock ferociously. He trailed long, unkempt nails down Light’s chest, hard enough to cut the skin. Light remained still, letting B take his pleasure and please him in return.

As B came, Light saw something unexpected; for a moment, he was not just B.

For a moment, he recognised L in those eyes. And suddenly Light couldn’t hold back anymore; he was coming, hard, as B continued to ride them through.

“I have Shinigami eyes,” B told him as they came down from their high. “You need me.”

“I do,” Light breathed. _And not just for the eyes_.

“Let us create this New World,” B purred. “Together.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LABB = L is Also Beyond Birthday.
> 
> Picture, not by me, for “Let us create this New World,” B purred. “Together.”  
> https://shikyomegami.deviantart.com/art/BBandKira-192366474


	2. Happy Birthday Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond has a birthday present for Kira, God of the New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shameless, this one. Starts with a bit of plot, a comedy nod to Second Place (cake, socks!), but then descends into smut. Light's mean in this one at first but you got that from chapter 1, right?

“I have a present for you.”

Beyond Birthday had been acting strangely all day, avoiding Light for most of it. The God of the New World was used to Beyond’s lack of awareness of others – delighted in it often, when he thought what could have been if he’d had to use Misa for his plan to get rid of L.

L.

Beyond Birthday and L were one and the same; inhabited the same flesh, the same skin. However, on a rooftop many months ago now, L had died.

Beyond had taken over, and L had been gone ever since.

Together, they created their new world.

At the beginning, Beyond could play L as much as he liked; so far as the world were concerned, Beyond was L. A clever scheme had rid Misa of her Death Note, had got rid of Rem – tricked into dying to extend Misa’s life, by killing Watari, who was also in their way. The old man’s moral code would not allow L to have his way when he showed any sign of turning to Kira’s side.

When he showed any sign of his supposed psychosis rearing its head.

Beyond was not psychotic. He was rational, intelligent, and entirely amoral.

His favourite things were the sound of screaming and the taste of blood. The power over life and death. The feel of victory and pain and orgasm, preferably all combined into one.

And Light Yagami – Kira. His God.

However, Light reserved the right to be angry with B for avoiding him today of all days – his birthday.

Beyond didn’t like birthdays, despite his name; perhaps there was some trauma there that made him twitchy about them, but if there was he did not remember it. But Light didn’t share his distaste, and as the God of the New World, he expected to be worshipped on every day, but especially on that day. His day.

“A present?” Light lounged in his chair, swirling a glass of deep red wine, considering throwing it over Beyond’s white baggy shirt. It wouldn’t be as fun as spreading Beyond’s blood there, but Beyond would get off on that, and he wasn’t in a generous mood.

“Yes, kami,” Beyond beamed, his teeth sharper now than when he had also shared his body with the L personality; he had filed the canines, better for drawing blood.

“Well then, where is it?” Light narrowed his eyes suspiciously when there was nothing he could see, no parcel in B’s arms or carried by one of their servants.

Light had recreated the Kira taskforce headquarters as his base of operations, as the Kira headquarters. With Rem dead, there was nothing that could stop Light from taking power over every government in the world, Beyond simply spying the names and killing anyone who would stand in their way. When he really indulged, he did so with his own two hands rather than the Notebook. There was something beautiful to Light in seeing those hands – L’s hands, as well as B’s – kill for him. Kira’s assassin, the scapegoat for the world to fear whilst Kira was adored by all.

There were no threats left, no one who could stop him, so he had made his home. His servants, Misa and Matsuda along with a few devoted followers with less pride (his favourite would have to be Mikami, the man’s devotion knowing no limits), lived on the floors below, available at any moment for their God’s command.

“Through there,” Beyond pointed to the bedroom, kneeling at Light’s feet, feeling chastised. “Please, kami, let me show you.”

Light leaned down, kissing Beyond’s yielding lips. He sat back again, Beyond following his movements, desperate for more contact from his kami, but Light swung a hand, backhanding him and knocking him to hands and knees.

“You have been ignoring me,” he scolded as B scrambled to restore his kneeling position, eyes on the floor. B wiped his mouth of blood, not swallowing it or spreading it on his teeth as he usually would, and Light frowned at him. “You are acting so strangely today, B.”

“Please, kami, I can show you,” Beyond pleaded, resting his forehead on Light’s knee. “Let me show you…”

Light considered, finally yielding.

“Please me,” he commanded, pulling B’s head away by the hair and getting to his feet. Beyond crawled, his preferred method of movement even if he hadn’t been so submissive to his God.

The room was set up beautifully, Light noted as he entered. Perhaps for another there would be a scattering of rose petals on the bed, candles lit around the room or incense burning.

There were chains on the bed and hanging from the four posts, a cat o’ nine tails whip and knives laid out neatly on the bedside table, a cock cage and a sound. Light took it all in, turning to Beyond.

“This all looks more like your present than mine,” he mused, studying his pet.

“I… thought of that,” Beyond spoke very softly, his head down. “But… I…”

“Yes?” Light snapped, impatient.

“I can control it,” Beyond whispered.

“What?” Light didn’t appreciate when Beyond was being vague.

“I… can be L,” Beyond explained hesitantly. “Would be L, for you, kami.”

Light grinned, but didn’t get too excited.

“An act?” he checked.

“No,” Beyond breathed. “I can let him in… he’s me and I’m him, but we’re separate… he’s still there. He screams.”

Light’s cock hardened, considering the chains, the whip and the other toys. Considering his playful pet, who delighted in any pain he chose to inflict as a part of his pleasure.

Considered L, the detective who had been so determined to win, to have him executed.

“On the bed,” Light commanded, and Beyond scrambled to obey.

“On your knees,” Light continued, lifting his hands to the cuffs overhead. He bound them, one and then the other, making sure that they were tight but not cutting off any nerve or blood supply. It wouldn’t do to break his favourite toy.

“What shall we do with those crafty feet?” Light considered, stroking a finger over the base of one. Beyond’s toes curled. He had always been extremely sensitive there, just like Light expected his other half, L, would be.

“Bind them, kami,” Beyond begged. “Do not let L hurt you.”

“As if he could,” Light chuckled, but adjusted the chains that were fixed to the bed frame until both feet were firmly fixed in place, holding feet and knees spread apart on the bed.

“Now,” Light wrapped a hand around B’s cock, scowling. “How am I meant to cage you when you’re already like this, hmm?”

“I’m sorry, kami,” Beyond hung his head, looking betrayed by his body’s eagerness.

“Can you forgive me, B?” Light asked, going to his drawer. Beyond’s eyes widened and he gasped, straining against the chains. Light retrieved what he was looking for, moving back to sit behind Beyond on the bed.

“Please, kami,” Beyond begged, trying to pull his feet away. Light unravelled the balled socks in front of Beyond, watching the hardness abating before his eyes.

“This part you share with L,” Light told him, cruelly. “You are not as different as you sometimes seem, pet.”

“I am ready now, kami,” Beyond looked to the cock cage, desperate to focus on something other than the socks. Light laughed, leaving the socks on the bed and retrieving the toy. This was new; Beyond must have bought this specifically for today. It looked expensive, well designed, and it would not hide anything from Light’s eyes, the cage made of clear plastic. Perfect.

Beyond stilled as he inserted the sound, groaning at the unfamiliar sensation that was unpleasant to him at first, but that he quickly grew more accustomed to. Light caged him then, before he had the chance to forget the socks and focus on his kami.

“Lovely,” Light told him, kissing him firmly. Beyond yielded, moaning.

“Kami…”

“Now, Beyond,” Light reminded him. “This is not your present, is it?”

“No, kami.”

“So, let L in,” Light commanded.

“It’s not that simple,” Beyond explained apologetically. “I need…”

“What do you need, pet?”

“Cake.”

Light laughed. To say Beyond didn’t like cake was an understatement; he avoided it fiercely, smashing it if he should encounter it. This might just explain why.

“I assume you have some ready?”

Beyond nodded. “Top drawer.”

Light retrieved it, a Battenberg. He took a square, holding it to B’s lips.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed. “The next time you open them, I want to see L.”

“Yes, kami,” Beyond breathed, and took the sweet treat between his lips.

He knew when L took control when their body stilled, silently assessing his situation without opening his eyes.

“I’ve been gone for a long time,” L spoke quietly. He sounded afraid.

“Months,” Light told him, stroking a finger beside the cock cage. “We’ve been having so much fun without you. Jealous?”

L was shaking, just a little, the tremor staring where Light’s finger traced and spreading through him.

“Months,” he repeated softly. “Kira has won, then?”

“Yes,” Light grinned. L kept his eyes closed, hiding from reality.

“Why am I back?” L breathed. “Why did he let me in?”

“It’s my birthday,” Light purred. “You’re my gift.”

“Oh,” L shifted, testing the strength of his bindings. “You’re going to hurt me again?”

“Perhaps a little,” Light grinned, reaching around to trace lines on L’s back with a manicured fingernail, marking where he would soon strike the whip. “Any last words?”

L’s shaking was strong enough now to rattle the chains. He bit his lip, drawing blood. Light slapped him, catching the bloodied lip between his teeth and sucking it in.

“Only I get to damage this body, L,” he commanded. “This belongs to me now. Your kami.”

“I’ll never call you that,” L snarled, defiant. Light laughed.

“I don’t believe you.”

He moved off the bed, taking up the whip. A moment passed as he studied L, and he took a slice of the cake, putting it to the detective’s lips.

If L could be brought to the front by cake, no doubt B would be called to one of his favourite things too – pain. Best to cement L’s presence first.

“Open,” he commanded. L shook his head, trying to squirm away. Light chuckled. “Don’t you trust me, L? I promise you’ll like it.”

L was panicking, fighting the bindings full force. Light caught his chin, pinching in with his finger tips so that L was forced to open his mouth. He placed the cake on the detective’s tongue, allowing him to get the flavour before letting the mouth go.

L might be terrified, but this was the first cake he had in six months – that he could recall – so he couldn’t bear to just spit it out, slowly chewing and swallowing it down.

“Good, pet,” Light praised, stroking his hands down the detective’s bony back – slightly filled out, since B had taken control.

“You will count,” he instructed, stroking the whip across L’s back. The detective’s eyes finally opened and he redoubled his efforts to pull his feet loose of the restraints. “Until you are ready to call me kami.”

“Please, Light-kun…”

Light flicked the whip, quite gently at first, measuring the force. L jolted anyway, crying out in pain even though the whip only left the faintest pink blush on his skin.

“Count, L.”

“One,” the detective murmured, bracing.

Light pulled his blows, careful with the force behind them. This was L, and he would delight in tearing him open, ripping him apart and seeing him bleed; the detective who would have brought an end to his rule, to Kira. However, this was also B; his favourite pet. He could take some damage, true, but he did not want to break him so that he could not play with him again.

He recalled those early days, those first weeks when Beyond had tried so desperately to keep control, to dominate him. He recalled the force he had to use simply to make B flinch, the masochist delighting so much in whatever Light did that he really had to try. He recalled those early hospital visits, those early plastic surgeries and skin grafts, when B pushed too far and was torn apart beneath his kami. When he had claimed control of Beyond before they had together taken control of the world.

L was sensitive to pain, not like B, and he was sobbing and screaming by the time the whip broke skin for the first time, counting “eleven” between sobs.

“You need only submit,” Light reminded L. “Love me, fear me, do as I say, and you can be my slave.”

“Please, Light, please don’t… no more, please…”

“That’s not my name,” Light growled, striking down, hard. The whip bit sharply through skin. L screamed. “Not to you.”

“Twelve,” L gasped, “please…”

“You know what you need to do.”

“Kami!” L screamed on the thirteenth strike, flesh tearing deep into the muscle.

At last. Light dropped the whip before he could be tempted to strike again; he had already done more damage than he had intended, anyway.

L sobbed, shoulders shaking.

“Kami… kami…” he breathed it with every gasp, a desperate plea.

L collected a piece of Battenberg from the bedside, touching it to L’s parted lips. The detective took it in with his tongue, lapping at Light’s fingers and drawing them between his lips. Light was prepared, ready to strike if bitten, but L just sucked them deeper, tongue stroking in little flicks.

“You told me you loved Light Yagami,” he prompted at the curious, gentle treatment.

“I do…” L breathed, releasing the fingers, his eyes betraying reluctance.

“Do you love Kira?” Light’s lips curled into a smile.

“Yes, kami,” L whispered, a confession to his God, “I always have.”

A spark lit in Light, blazing brighter with every moment. It seemed, even without B, he had won. L had been his all along, if only he had been willing to let go of his foolish pride. Light reached into the beside drawers, taking out a bottle of edible strawberry massage oil. He slicked his hands, running them over L’s chest, focusing his attention around the nipples.

“And yet you would defy your God?”

L sucked in a sharp breath, a quiver running through him. “I am… I was justice,”

“So am I.”

L whimpered, his body limp in the restraints. “Fuck, kami, that’s not justice.”

“Do you really believe that?” Light chuckled as L’s limp form flinched away from his fingers as they stroked softly over his sensitive abdomen. It seemed L was ticklish; not something he could say for Beyond.

“It’s not _my_ justice,” L eventually allowed.

“Better,” Light removed his hands, letting L wait. He readied his hands with more of the oil under L’s watchful gaze.

“Would you…” L stopped, biting his lip but stopping himself at the last moment, not breaking the skin.

“Ask,” Light ordered.

“Are you going to fuck me now?”

“That isn’t what you were going to say, the first time,” Light commented, letting the question answer itself as he slid a single finger into L’s hole, no longer so tight as it had been when he first claimed L. Much more used to the stretch, since L and Beyond shared their body.

L closed his eyes tightly, shaking.

“Would you please fuck me, Kami?” he rephrased reluctantly.

“Better,” Light slid a second finger inside, teasing gently. “Do you want me to fuck you, L?”

“Yes, kami.”

“How long have you wanted this?”

“Since the moment I knew you were Kira,” a confession, spoken softly but felt deeply.

“This game would have been so much simpler if only you had done what you wanted,” Light mused, adding a third finger. L, who had never experienced this feeling as himself, gasped and strained against the restraints.

“If I gave in,” L murmured, “you would have killed me, or woken Beyond.”

“And still, you lost,” Light shifted. His fingers of his free hands traced the restraints holding L’s feet, and clicked them free.

“I could not hope to beat a God,” L praised. “Kami, please… I need you.”

“Sweet words, detective,” Light encouraged, removing his hand and stroking some of the strawberry oil over his hard cock. “Wrap your legs around me.”

L did as he was told, without argument or complaint; broken to Kira’s will.

Light pressed into him, finding no resistance, L practically drawing him inside. The detective moaned, legs clutching tightly.

“Please kami, my cock… release me,” he begged as Light began to move.

“No,” Light ran a single finger along one of the still bleeding, deepest cuts on L’s back, summoning up a symphony of small cries of pleasure and pain.

“Please, kami,” L begged. There were tears in his eyes again, “Let me worship you”

“No, not this time,” Light refused. “Although I hope you will remember this, next time B lets you out to play. Remember how you begged for Kira’s cock.”

“Yes, please kami, let me do this again,” L begged. “Let me be your slave.”

“Who do you belong to, L Lawliet?”

“You, kami, yours…”

“Will you worship me?” Light sped up his thrusts, his pleasure building.

“Yes, kami,”

“Bleed for me?”

“Yes.”

“Die for me?

“Yes, my kami. I’m yours...”

Light leaned in and whispered in L’s ear. He was close, so close… “Kill for me?”

“Yes, Kami!” L exclaimed as Light flooded him in hot spurts. “I’ll give you the world.”

Light caught his breath slowly, feeling he blood dripping from L’s back, falling onto his thighs and where they remained joined, though he softened, complete.

“I already have it,” he laughed against the detective’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey where did that stray labyrinth not-quite quote come from? If you spot it, don’t picture Light in the tight leather pants, laid sideways on the throne with a riding crop… Oops, yeah I did too. Hmm. No, can’t write that X-over, he wouldn’t have any patience with the goblins…
> 
> I'll let you decide, depending on your proclivities, whether L's saying these things because they're true & he just needed forced to admit it or lying to save himself (except it's definitely the first one)


	3. Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group have formed that are trying to kill the God of the New World. Light rewards his pets for bringing him the ringleader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going to leave this alone for a while.  
> I thought I was going to leave this alone for a while.  
> I told myself I was going to leave this alone for a while.  
> A stray labyrinth quote and the mental image it prompted wouldn't leave me alone.  
> If you haven't seen labyrinth (I know it's an old 80s film, and surreal, but there's a whole generation out there who grew up with this stuff), have a reference image to put Light's face on to https://www.deviantart.com/art/Jareth-s-Crop-194905862  
> More self indulgence (and Light indulgence)  
> Enjoy.

It had been years since the last assassination attempt.

It was impossible, even with his power as Kira, to eliminate all potential criminals, though the punishment if they acted on their desires was enough to act as a deterrent most of the time. Those with homicidal tendencies did tend to focus their attention on the dregs of society, but with the great detective L investigating any who did slip through the net for more than a week or two even these began to disappear, victims of the pen that was very much mightier than any sword.

Or Beyond’s sword. Light wasn’t so cruel as to deny him all of his fun.

But assassinations… high skill criminals who were able to demonstrate enough skill to get through the sensors, past the guards and infiltrate Kira’s home, these were extraordinary.

So, to have three attempts in one week, one after another, was really very strange.

Worse, the mastermind behind this organisation set on killing Kira decided to address him through a voice-synthesiser and a computer screen, marked with an N. This had left Light with one of two conclusions; either this N was parodying L, or that he was trying to emulate him.

Either way, he was going to die.

Light wanted to see the life leave his eyes, this false L. He wanted to see him bleed, hear him scream as he begged for Kira to kill him.

Beyond had let L in long enough to find out the crucial information, long enough that L could activate a video recorder and tell them what he knew. Beyond had then watched the video, learning all that his other half knew, and left before nightfall with delight and enthusiasm.

Nate River, Beyond told Light the boy was called, but he called himself Near. When Beyond hunted, he was like a bloodhound; no one could escape him, he could track them to the ends of the earth. However, he was an attack dog, not a retriever. Light had to make promises, bargains with his favourite pet to ensure that the quarry would not be killed before he could set eyes on this would be usurper.

That was how Light came to be sitting in the throne room, gently running his toes through the knotted hair of his almost naked pet, who he was using as a footrest, when the usurper was first brought before him.

“Near,” Light’s blood red eyes focused on the pale, child-like prisoner whose attention was focused on the creature at his feet rather than him. “Kneel, child, and confess your sins.”

Near may not have been willing to kneel, or perhaps he was about to drop to his knees at that moment. They would never know as the ropes binding him were adjusted by his handlers, forcing him into that position.

“L, I know you’re in there!” Near yelped, sounding terrified. His wide eyes were fixed on Light’s pet. “Please, you have to fight this, you have to break free!”

Light’s footrest shifted, looking up from the floor, fixing wide dark eyes on the boy before him. He could not answer, a large golden ball gag forcing him to hold his tongue. His hands were held behind him, knees pulled up to his chest in his signature crouch and his back bent to allow his God’s feet to rest on either shoulder blade, beneath a golden collar and chain that looped to Kira’s hand.

“Yes! That’s it,” Near encouraged eagerly. “See me, remember me? You’re L, that’s who you are, not this. Not Kira’s attack dog, not Beyond Birthday! L, you wouldn’t want to let him win, would you?”

Kira’s pet tipped his head to brush his cheek against Light’s foot where it stroked forwards onto his shoulder, toes stroking the soft skin at the base of his neck. His eyes fell closed, a quiet groan escaping around the gag.

“This isn’t you, L,” Near pleaded.

“Do you think so?” Kira chuckled, “You seem so very sure.”

“L would never degrade himself like this,” Near sneered. “You might have Beyond Birthday on your side, but L would never support a demon like you!”

Light threw back his head and laughed. When he looked to Near again, he fixed him with a radiant smile.

He raised a hand and, pausing a moment for effect, snapped his fingers. He released the leash.

His pet moved, uncurling from beneath his feet. Hands which had appeared bound behind his back due to the uncomfortable position that they were held moved out in front of him, his balance shifting forwards until a little of his weight rested on the very tips of ten long fingers, their nails fortified with metal and sharpened to razor thin points.

Light leaned forward in his throne, stroking fingers through the dark hair and releasing the ribbon that held the gag in place. His pet held it until he was given permission to release it, nuzzling Light’s hand when he did. The God set the gag down, leaning back in his chair. One of his servants, a short buxom blonde woman once known to the world as the model Misa Amane, replaced his favourite pet as his footrest.

The pet moved forwards, a surreal crawl on fingertips and tiptoes. Once he was moving Near caught sight of a belt around his hips, black leather and golden metal studs, and the strap that passed between the man’s legs, holding in place an opaque cock cage. He forced himself not to close his eyes but only to avoid looking, trying not to show weakness.

“L, I know you’re in there somewhere,” Near could feel himself shaking, though he tried to hide it. “Please, L, we can do this – we can kill him, together.”

“Little sheep,” the crawling creature reached up and stroked one long, cutting finger along Near’s cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake. His head tipped almost to his shoulder left, and then snapped right, considering from every angle. He wasn’t blinking. “I remember you.”

“Yes!” Near gasped, tugging against the ropes that held him. “Yes, L, you’re in there, you can do this! Please, L, you’re stronger than B…”

The pet blinked, once, deliberate and distinct. His lips curled into a vicious grin, baring filed canines. “Stronger?”

“Yes, L, please… together we can change the world, you just have to break through,” Near was fully fighting against the ropes now, trying to get those that were restraining him off balance.

“Ah,” the pet sat back on his heels and giggled, holding up one clawed finger. “There’s just one problem.”

“No, you can do this, you have to do this…”

The pet leaned in to Near, whispering in his ear.

“I _am_ L.”

The single claw came down, breaking a fine line into the skin of his neck.

“No, no no no…” Near gasped, watching as the pet scurried back on claws and toes to the feet of his master, resting his cheek on Kira’s knee.

“Yes,” Kira hissed, petting L’s hair soothingly. “So much faith in L. You must be _heartbroken_. Not even L can defy God.”

Light stood from his chair, holding still a moment whilst Mikami rushed to wrap his golden robe around his shoulders. He strode forward, hardly giving the man time to catch the trailing ends of the robe as he did, the slave rushing to ensure it did not drag even for an inch. L, the leash returned to Light’s hand, crawled along beside him, eyes upturned to his God’s face like a loyal dog watching for its master’s next command.

“Mikami,” Light commanded quietly. “I should like to see this boy’s cheek be intimately acquainted with your boot.”

“Yes, kami,” Mikami carefully set down the trail of the robe, rushing to obey. There was a crack as the leather struck Near’s jaw, the white of his pyjama like top stained with blood as he spat out a tooth.

“Clean it up,” Light ordered. Mikami went down on his hands and knees and lapped up the blood and spit that had fallen at his God’s feet.

Light held out a hand, which Misa rushed to fill with a golden walking cane before backing away again, eyes down. Light stroked the tip of the cane through Near’s messy fringe, pushing it back from his forehead so that he could see the boy’s glaring eyes.

“Demon, you called me?” Light questioned. “Have you ever seen a demon? Do you know what they look like? What they live for? What pleasures they seek?”

“You are the Devil himself,” Near snarled, blood running from his jaw and down his chin, pooling on the floor below where Mikami continued to clean.

“I am God,” Light reminded him gently, unperturbed. "But, I can show you a demon. Ryuk?”

Unseen by Near, the Shinigami shifted closer and brushed the back of his neck with a fragment of the Death Note. Then, with a shark toothed grin, he phased into Near, maintaining the exact same physical space.

Near screamed, the sensation of being two in one body tearing his mind apart.

Light’s cane hit down hard on his back, cracking his scapula. The Shinigami phased out of him abruptly.

“Careful, now, you’ll wake Beyond,” Light warned. Ryuk shook, even now unfamiliar with the sensation of pain since he could only experience it when overlapping with a human form as he had then. “Screams are his siren’s call.”

“I am still with you, my kami,” L breathed, kissing Light’s closed fist around the cane.

“Ryuk,” Light gestured with the cane, waving Ryuk to stand before Near so that he could be seen. Near’s eyes widened, but he did not look any more afraid.

“How old even is this kid?” there was a note of confusion in Ryuk’s voice. Light twitched his hand on L’s lead, a command to speak.

“Eighteen,” L told him immediately. “He always appeared younger than his age.”

“Old enough to die,” Kira reminded them both. “It seems he is unimpressed, Ryuk.”

Ryuk laughed darkly. “Perhaps he should see your Devil?”

“Hmm,” Light mused. “Not yet.”

He turned away, making his way back to his throne where he lounged across, one leg rested up on the arm.

“Pet,” he purred, “show Near how far your devotion extends.”

“Gladly, kami,” the man who remained the world’s greatest detective moved so that his body hid from view that which was meant only for him to see and worship, releasing his God’s hard cock from his bronze, close fitting leather trousers and taking him into his mouth, careful of the sharp teeth. Light discarded the cane in exchange for a golden riding crop, stroking it over the detective’s naked back. From this angle, though he desperately tried to avoid noticing, Near could see that the strap that ran back from the cock cage to connect with the belt at L’s waist was holding in a large dildo.

As he bobbed his head on his God’s cock, L made sinful noises that had Near flushing although he refused to look, refused to watch. He fixed his eyes downward at the floor, watching the blood drip and the pool of red grow there.

A snap; a gasp from L. Near couldn’t stop himself. He glanced up, immediately regretting it as he froze, seeing his idol kneeling beside the throne, Light’s cock only hidden from view when he took it fully down his throat and moaned, the vibrations clearly doing something to the God who, whilst still impassive in his expression, was breathing more heavily.

“You see, sheep,” Kira adopted the name L had used for the childish man, “I am a God. I only need to look at you to know you, and do you know what I see?”

Near shook his head, trying to turn his eyes to the floor again, but with a slap of Light’s crop on the hard base of the throne Mikami and Misa grabbed him, pulling his head back by the hair so that he was forced to watch.

“I see a child, playing at being a man,” Light continued heedless. “I see a boy wishing he was a part of the world, but not accepted by it. I see a lamb, wandering into the lion’s den and expecting to come out alive.”

“But most of all, I see someone who watches from the side lines, but never _does_ anything for himself,” Light allowed his eyes to drop closed, head falling back to bare his neck. L’s hand came up, stroking over the pulse point, forming a gentle grasp there. “Well, tell me Near, would you rather watch your God be worshipped, or do it yourself?”

Near’s eyes widened, shock and horror flooding him, along with more than a little fear. He began to fight against the ropes and the hold of Kira’s slaves until the ropes began to cut into his skin and he started to bleed.

The singular restrained gasp that escaped the God as he came was as beautiful as everything else about him, the cane striking across L’s shoulders as he swallowed all that his God could give him and licked him clean before neatly fastening the tight trousers again.

L settled onto his knees beside the chair, head bowed, and awaited the next commandment from his God.

“Near bleeds, Kami,” L murmured softly when at last Light stroked the crop over his forehead. “ _He_ begs to serve you.”

“Let him loose,” Light allowed generously, and L’s eyes were the only thing that changed to reveal the shift in him. “Welcome to the party, Beyond.”

Beyond’s sharpened teeth bared in a grin.

“I can taste you, kami,” he growled, licking his tongue from the heel of Light’s foot to the tip of his toe and back down again. He shifted a little, taking stock of the male chastity belt with its attached toys. “I can feel your will within me.”

“God is good to you today, my pet,” Kira stroked the crop along his cheek. “Look at the gift you brought me.”

Beyond turned his head, eyes narrowing to a hunter’s focus as he spied the blood that was slowly pooling on the floor around Near. He scrambled forwards on toes and talons, but was restrained at the end of the leash, the collar pulling tight on his neck.

“Heel,” Light commanded patiently. Beyond continued to pull at the end of the leash. The crop came down with a thwack, the skin immediately darkening with the start of a bruise. Beyond’s back arched, gasping, but he did not restrain himself to the reach of the leash, pulling as hard as he could. The crop came down again, and again, leaving line after line on his skin.

“Kami,” Beyond breathed, a benediction as he slumped back onto his heels, his body boneless with pleasure and pain. His eyes rolled in his head, and he would have been unbearably hard except the cage only allowed him to be unbearably restrained. “Please, kami, more.”

“Come to heel,” Light commanded, almost angrily. Beyond scurried to the base of the throne, kissing the stonework.

“I ask forgiveness for my disobedience, kami,” he pleaded desperately. “I am your tool, your hand of God…”

“My devil?” Light grinned, a single finger beneath Beyond’s chin guiding him to meet his God’s eyes.

“For you, my kami, I am anything you ask,” Beyond promised, taking the fingertip between his lips and laving it with his tongue.

“Release the prisoner,” Light commanded. The slaves hurried to do as he said, the ropes releasing from Near one by one until only Mikami was holding him. “All of you.”

Mikami let Near go. The young man thought better of trying to attack the God before him, and instead turned tail and ran.

“Three,” Light counted lazily, his fingers on the clip of the leash at Beyond’s neck. “Two… one… go get him, pet. Bring him back _in pieces_.”

“Thank you, kami,” Beyond kissed the ground at the base of the throne and then moved, scurrying away on clawed talons after the trail of blood.


	4. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attempts to gain the attention of the God of the New World, and finds his place in Kira's court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm not sure I need to say that Light's a bit mean in this one because he's a bit mean in all of these in his regal I'm-a-god-I-can-do-what-I-want way, but he's especially mean to Near here so be prepared for that.

“Kami,” Matsuda’s voice was small and quiet, and he was already curled into himself defensively. No one liked to be the bearer of bad news to the God of the New World. He was not forgiving. “There has been a… problem.”

The crop struck the base of the throne, sending an echo through the room.

“Say that again,” Light spoke softly, “Say that again, and remember to whom you speak.”

“I am sorry, kami,” Matsuda’s throat was dry. He feared the wrath of his God, as he should. “Please, please do not kill me… I am but a messenger…”

“Then speak freely, Matsuda,” Light sounded almost kind, but the crop’s rhythmic tapping on his boot sent jolts through his slave. “Do not dawdle.”

“Yes… yes, kami,” Matsuda did not dare wrap his arms around his head to protect his face; his kami would permit knees pulled into chest, as was his pet’s preference, but nothing more. “Beyond Birthday has disappeared from the security cameras. With… the sheep.”

Light stood abruptly from the chair, Mikami rushing to correct his robe but Light slapping him away with the crop. “What?”

“It is as I say, kami,” Matsuda shook beneath his God’s wrath. He dared not say it again.

Light stroked the crop over his slave’s cheek, slipping the tip between his lips. Matsuda obediently laved it with his tongue, eyes downcast.

“You have done well, to bring me this information,” he praised gently. “Where did they disappear from?”

“The roof,” Matsuda breathed.

“How long ago?”

“Fifteen minutes…” Matsuda shrieked as Light’s foot collided with his now relaxed middle, sending him sprawling.

“And how long have you known?” Light’s tone was still gentle, but the crop that traced Matsuda’s thighs was firmer know in its strokes.

“… seven minutes, kami,” Matsuda breathed, believing himself ready for the pain.

The crop left his skin and did not strike back down.

“Misa,” Light held out his hand to the almost naked woman, who took it eagerly, trying to move in close but restrained by a hand on her other shoulder. “You still have my cane?”

“Yes, kami,” she breathed.

“Do you remember what happened the last time you withheld information from me?”

“Yes, kami,” Misa practically melted at the knees.

“Good,” Light praised. “Then, you can show Matsuda what happens to those who have secrets from their God?”

“Yes kami,” Misa reluctantly released his hand, taking the cane and moving around Matsuda’s back. Light did not wait to watch the punishment be carried out. Matsuda was a slave, beneath his notice. Let Misa have her fun fucking him with the cane; he had more important things to do.

Like finding his pet.

Into his earpiece, he spoke, “Give me a trace on all airborne craft within five miles of my location.”

The area over Kira’s palace was a no-fly area aside from his own helicopters, so any air traffic whatsoever would be suspicious.

“We have one moving south from your location, Holiness,” the operator at the other end responded. “It is masquerading as one of your personal craft.”

Light burst out onto the roof, hissing.

“Not masquerading,” he growled to the air traffic coordinator. “Clear the air space between, and send me a faster route.”

“Yes, your Holiness, as you command.”

Light fired up the helicopter, disliking having to do this for himself without L to pilot. He had seen L do it more than once, understood how it was done and was naturally talented, but he was a God, and Gods did not have to fly their own aircraft.

Still, she secured the earpiece beneath his noise cancelling headphones as the rotors spun to speed.

South, over the Tokyo skyline, out into the countryside.

“The trail ends here, your holiness,” the operator sounded nervous, fearful of being bearer of bad news since he had no view of the landscape below.

“Good work,” Kira praised, assessing the huge rooftop complete with two helipads below. They weren’t exactly hiding. “I’ll take it from here.”

“Is there anything else I can do for…” Light cut the line before he could hear any more of the fearful snivelling.

“Ryuk,” Light commanded, glancing at the Shinigami as he brought the helicopter down to land. “Fly ahead, identify and disarm any traps.”

“You got it, Light-o,” the Shinigami phased through the floor of the helicopter and towards the huge compound, obedient to a fault.

Light had killed one Shinigami. He had obtained all the power he needed to kill a second, should the moment be right. Ryuk was no less a pawn of his God than the rest of them.

The helicopter landed heavily; if anyone had been watching, Light would have denied this. Nothing God did was ever less than perfect; the helicopter was clearly meant to land that way. He flicked the switch to deactivate the rotors but did not wait for them to stop, collecting weapons from under the seat. A pen, a notebook, and a gun – for those occasions when forty seconds just wasn’t fast enough. He didn’t like to get his perfectly manicured hands dirty.

Between him and the helicopter opposite was a door that led in to the building. Ryuk had not yet returned, so Light was sure the path was safe. He moved away from the helicopter, ducking below the blades (a God should not duck, but the last time Ryuk lifted a helicopter to let him walk beneath without doing so, the Shinigami dropped it), and began to walk down the steps.

Beneath, in a singular huge room, both Near and Beyond were bound, gagged and unconscious. Beyond’s toys were still in place, though Light noticed the presence of additional decorative nipple clamps in the shape of two small letter K’s inset with topaz stones. Along the other wall was a couch and, on that couch, the one who had the nerve to take his pet away.

The young man, who looked Near’s supposed age of eighteen or so, was lounging across his chair in a posture that almost mimicked Light’s across his throne. He was dressed entirely in black leather straps, the widest only about an inch across, which curled artfully around his body, down his legs to thigh high boots and up at the collar to snake around his neck, evidently gently compressing his airway. Enough that every breath was a gasp; not enough to block the air entirely.

“God,” the man on the couch breathed, getting to his feet. Light turned his gaze on the younger male, and stilled his hand on the gun when the blonde dropped to his knees heavily. “I knew you would come.”

“You are bold,” Light allowed, “to take my pet from under my very roof.”

“Oh,” the blonde man breathed, a shiver running through him at the sound of Kira’s voice. “Let me explain, please, God,”

“Go ahead. You’ve got the _rest of your life_ ,” Light removed the safety from the gun with a click.

“I had to get your attention…”

“Consider it captivated,” he snarled. “You might regret having it.”

“I would never,” the blonde gasped. “Even if it ends in my death.”

Beyond’s eyes opened slowly, assessing the room around him. Light noticed, but gave no sign of this to the blonde. He could shoot, could kill the one who would take his favourite pet from him, but he could not deny that he would regret not seeing Beyond make him _bleed._

“Do you ache for me, child?” Light questioned as he strode imperiously forward, studying the man. “Does your heart beat for me, your soul burst upon the very sight of me?”

“Yes, kami,” he breathed, prostrating himself on the floor before Light.

“And yet, you have defied me,” Light scolded. “And denied my pet his due.”

“I shall pay my debt to God,” the man offered, crawling forwards low to the ground, his nose scraping against the concrete. “Please, tell me how.”

“What is your name?” Light questioned.

“Mello,” the man breathed, then quickly corrected himself. “Mihael Keehl.”

“Mello,” Light considered. “Another student from L’s home? A ghost from his past?”

“There is only one ghost here,” Mello’s eyes strayed hatefully to Near.

“Yes,” Light chuckled. “Beyond?”

“Yes, kami?” his assassin moved, fully awake and aware now. He crawled on nail tips to Light’s feet, leaning his forehead against his knees for comfort. “How may I please you?”

“He is a little dark for a ghost,” Light pointed out. “Still so rosy, cheeks flushed with the heat of life.”

“Allow me but a moment and I shall rectify that for you, kami,” Beyond pleaded.

“Go,” Light allowed. “Do not kill him. Not yet.”

Beyond growled, but would not argue with his God. Restricted as he was, he did not use his talons, instead biting with his sharpened canines, making Near bleed. The white clothing was steadily soaked with the red of his own blood, which Beyond lapped away eagerly.

“God,” Mello breathed. “Please, may I please you?”

Light glanced away from the delight his pet was providing, seeing the blonde’s excitement and arousal.

“Who is he to you?” Light asked curiously. “Near?”

“A rival,” Mello spat the words, disgusted. “An enemy.”

“So, you would enjoy seeing him hurt like this?”

“And more, kam… God,” Mello corrected himself quickly. Light strode forward, over Mello, studying his form and judging it suitable.

“I would see you share,” Light commanded, “in his death. If you are creative… I would consider a place for you, in my court.”

“Yes, God,” Mello kissed the ground beside his feet, wise not to let his lips touch Light’s shoes. He had not earned that right.

He moved to join Beyond, the two on all fours looking more like animals than humans. Beyond’s metal reinforced talons created fine rivulets of blood on Near’s skin as he gave up trying to restrain his need to see the thick red flow freely, the clothing shredded now. He hovered over the limp, unconscious body with a possessive snarl, a growl ripping from his lips. His kill.

Light watched, delighted, as the pair appeared more wolf than human at the sight of blood faced one another over their kill. They circled one another, Beyond never taking at least one hand from Near’s limp form, and Light realised that those grey eyes were not as unseeing as they appeared; the pale man was alert, awake, simply paralysed.

“Together,” Light reminded as the two looked more dangerous by the moment.

They struck, teeth and nails and feet, clashing viciously.

It lasted seconds before Beyond had Mello pinned, his skin shredded to ribbons. He pinned him, sharp filed canines pressing on the pulse point.

“Beyond,” Light warned, forcing the man to draw away and leave his defeated opponent alive but bleeding. Mello laid panting, pupils blown with desire.

“Kami,” Beyond drew away, his eyes closing; refocusing. “May I kill the ghost?”

“Together,” Light reminded. “You may guide him, but he shall strike the blow.”

Beyond groaned, desperate to feel the blood on his hands, and yet…

“Yes, kami,” he deferred to his God, letting Mello take one of his finely crafted knives, gold plated silver handles and fine silver blades with diamond edging.

Mello resented having his moves controlled by Beyond; that much was evident in his resistance, his reluctance to move the blade Beyond allowed him to the locations he intended.

“Beyond,” Light commanded after a few moments, curious. “Stand back; watch.”

Beyond scrambled to follow the command of his kami, coming to kneel at his feet like the dutiful dog he was.

Mello stroked the blade gently, back and forth like the waves lapping on the sea. Soon Near’s skin was awash with the fine trails of blood, droplets pooling and soaking into clothing and outwards onto the floor.

“Who’s the cleverest now, Near?” Mello taunted as that blade stroked above his eyes and downwards. “Who is in control now?”

“Kami,” Beyond breathed. “He is… delicious.”

“You approve, pet?”

“I do,” Beyond purred.

“Then finish this sheep,” Light demanded. “And bring me my wolves.”

Beyond raced forwards, his body wrapping around Mello, over him, engulfing him. His hand grasped the wrist that guided the knife, drawing it over Near’s lips, cutting deeply, and down, over the less vulnerable areas of the neck, down again, cutting harshly into the skin over his chest.

“Have you felt it before?” Beyond asked temptingly in Mello’s ear. “The rush of blood that comes from a wound to the heart? The terror in those seconds before the stabbed expires? The delight of your kami fucking you, afterwards?”

“I want it,” Mello pleaded. “Please…”

“Do it,” Beyond whispered, sweet temptation in Mello’s ear. “He represents your old life, where you were nothing. Kill him, and join me, not as nothing, but as my pet.”

“But, kami…”

“Has deemed you unworthy,” Beyond laughed in his ear.

Mello looked around, meeting the gaze of his God, who closed the space between them.

“I could please you, I know it.”

“Is that true?” Light stroked a finger under the leather clad man’s chin, forcing him to look up. “Are you capable?”

“I am unworthy,” Mello breathed. “But I would like to try to be, for you, kami.”

Light slapped him to the floor.

“Did I give you my permission to call me that?” he snarled ferociously. To his credit, Mello straightened from the floor and settled back to his knees, his pink tongue catching the drops of blood where his teeth had cut his lip and drawing them into his mouth. “No.”

“Please!” Mello shrieked it, grasping at the cuffs of Light’s trousers. “Please, I’m begging you, I will be worthy, I will prove myself worthy…”

“Do you want to please your God?”

“Yes,” Mello nodded frantically. “Yes, my God, please, let me please you…

“There is a way,” Light grinned, kicking forcefully at Mello. The quick movement was not intended to do serious harm, only shake off the grasp.

“Anything, God,” Mello pleaded.

“Then you will belong to Beyond,” Light told him, opening his palm to encourage his pet to come closer. Beyond obeyed, resting his cheek into that palm. “Being the God of the New World takes time. My pet gets bored. You will keep him amused and ready until I have need of him.”

“Kami?” Beyond breathed, hardly believing his luck.

“I have been neglecting you, my pet,” Light allowed. “Would you like to keep this new toy?”

Beyond’s grin was feral. “Yes, my kami.”

“He will not be allowed to make you come,” Light instructed. “Your pleasure belongs to your God.”

“Yes, kami,” Beyond looked only more delighted with that.

“You are permitted to give him as much or as little pleasure as you choose, but you will not break him.”

“Perhaps just a little, kami, please?” Beyond pleaded; Light laughed.

“My pet, I will not find you a replacement if you do,” he reminded.

“God, please,” Mello begged. “I will please your pet, I will do anything you ask of me, if only for one night in your bed, beneath your hand…”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Light warned. “As Beyond’s pet, you will likely have more than the one opportunity to join us in my bed. However, you are nothing compared to my favourite pet, you would be unable to satisfy me alone. Do not promise more than you can give to your God.”

“I swear I shall not,” Mello promised, kissing the ground Near Light’s feet.

“Then,” Light asked softly of his wolves. “I have one more question.”

“Yes, kami,” Beyond breathed.

“Why does that sheep still breathe?”

The cold fury in his voice stilled even Beyond; he would be punished for this, and not in a good way.

“Forgive me, kami, I shall…”

“No,” Light’s command stilled him. “No… You will leave him, now. This shall be your punishment, my pet, for your failure.”

“As you wish, kami,” Beyond rested his forehead on the cold concrete floor, trying to restrain himself.

“You will give this kill,” Light told him. “To L.”

“L?” the look of betrayal that crossed Beyond’s face was priceless.

“Would you defy me?” Light was quiet, the warning clear.

“No, my kami,” Beyond breathed, though it looked like it pained him to give himself up to the detective half of himself. “Anything, for you, kami.”

Light waited as the change was slow to come, Beyond withdrawing and locking himself away rather than the usual break through of one over the other.

“Who the hell is this?” L asked, bemused, once he spotted the leather clad male beside him.

“B’s new toy,” Light told him, grinning. “Yours too, if you would like?”

There was a gleam of recognition in L’s eyes as he studied Mello’s fine form.

“Is he clever?” L asked simply.

“I believe so,” Light shrugged. “Why don’t you play with him and see?”

Light ran a finger along Mello’s shoulders. The blonde arched, moaning shamelessly, showing off every finely rippling muscle beneath his skin.

“He is yours,” Light told him, “but first, you must do something for me.”

“Anything, kami,” L breathed.

“Kill the sheep.”

L did not hesitate, would not refuse a command from his kami. He moved forward, studying Near, spying the alertness of his eyes that betrayed that he was paralysed rather than drugged.

“What if I were to shoot you now? Right now?” L breathed in Near’s ear. A delighted shiver ran through Light’s body. L never got the chance to kill directly, only ever getting the opportunity to write names in the Notebook. This was to be something of a first.

Mello rushed to L’s side, catching his hand before he realised that L had no gun, but was only holding his index and middle fingers together beside Near’s head. Still, he warned, “it would be terribly disappointing.”

L shook his hand free of Mello’s grasp, shooting a glare at him. “Know your place.”

Outwith his kami, L retained the same odd ability to command that he had always possessed. Mello backed down, still sore from his defeat by Beyond.

“I may not know exactly how we came to be in this industrial ruin, but I can only assume you have a hand in it,” L moved over Mello, who allowed his back to fall to the concrete below. “God should not dirty his feet to stand in a place like this. You bleed, but you do not die, so you have earned Beyond’s favour. You have _not_ earned mine.”

“Please, Master,” Mello bared his throat, his body boneless on the ground. “I want to serve you, to serve God. I will be worthy, I swear it, I will make myself useful.”

“You will be silent and still,” L snarled. “You will not delay God’s servants from fulfilling his commands.”

Mello nodded, restraining himself to remain on the floor as L moved away, metal talons taking him quickly back over Near.

“So pale,” L turned the boy’s head between two pinched claws. “Dying – too good a death for a heathen such as you.”

The claws ran down, tracing over Near’s throat until he was pressing the tips to the soft skin over the abdomen. Claws pinched, cutting shallowly. L’s breathing was heavy, his eyes coming to rest on his kami. The claws cut deep, breaking through the skin and deeper until blood poured out along L’s arm, and Light grinned darkly as he saw both L and Beyond in those eyes, sharing this.

His pet moved back to his heel, careful not to get blood on his clothing even though it meant he could not get close enough for his kami’s touch.

“We should go,” Light took one further glance around the building, and to his newest slave grinning on the floor. “Come.”

They strode out of the building, Light not bothering to look to see what the blonde was doing as he remained behind for a few moments before emerging and starting up the second helicopter.

Light gave L control of theirs, preferring to sit back and watch as his view of his world expanded beneath him.

“God,” Mello’s voice came through their communications system. “I have a gift for you.”

As Light watched, the old building beneath them began to explode, a string of carefully choreographed blasts that lit it from top to bottom, the foundations shaking and the walls crumbling away as it began to fall in fire and ruin.

Light smiled a little, drawing back into the helicopter and glancing at the man beside him, his eyes still gleaming with the focused intelligence of L and the bloodlust of Beyond.

“Do you like your toy?” he asked. His pet nodded, biting his lip. A long, metal tipped finger reached forward to activate the communications in the other direction.

“So, if you are what you say you are, I will make you beg,” L promised. A harshness came through, the bloodthirst of Beyond. “If you aren’t, I’ll make you into shoes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, if you've spotted the quotes, this one’s inspired by this scene, kind of, https://youtu.be/HbI0GYFkVTU


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The God of the New World has noticed the glances between his pets, the breaks in their attention to their God, and he is not amused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear half the time editing this chapter came down to how to count and use singular/pleural and pronouns in relation to a self-accepted true multiple personality? And the problems that flags on grammar check!  
> Also, it’s a crying shame I’m awful at artwork.

The God of the New World did not get jealous.

He had everything he could desire and more. Nothing was forbidden to him, no one refused him anything. He wanted for nothing.

So why had Light Yagami started to respond so cruelly to the times when his favourite pet was out of his sight?

Months ago, the God of the New World had granted his pet a toy; this was hardly a secret. Mello, a blonde whose enthusiasm more than made up for any lack of restraint even when it was asked of him, had carved a place in Kira’s court. His fondness for and skill with explosives complemented the more directed attacks of Kira’s assassin Beyond Birthday. Mello also provided entertainment for both Beyond and L when Light was otherwise occupied.

That entertainment was, however, a little too effective.

It had once been as frustrating as it was flattering, sending Beyond out on the hunt and having to placate him every time with promises of pleasures on return. To have to pet and reassure him until he was eventually satisfied that he would not be forgotten by his kami whilst he was away. In recent months, Beyond had been more accepting of his missions, had held his tongue when he was sent across the world for weeks on end.

His toy would go with him, to keep him amused for the journey. To serve his purpose, yet, Beyond’s eyes in particular had begun to stray even in the presence of his kami.

It was unacceptable; it would not continue. As soon as Beyond returned from his latest kill, it was time that his God should remind him of his place.

In the night, Light was a deep sleeper, not needing to be on edge since he was entirely safe in his palace. No one would dare to defy their God. No one could get close to his rooms, no one that he had not permitted. So far as the security systems were concerned and except by special dispensation there were only two people other than himself permitted entry; L, Beyond and Mello.

There was no way that someone could have entered his rooms in the night and stabbed a needle into his neck as he had dreamed, though there was no reason for the nightmare to have taken place. There was also no reason why he was so groggy on waking, or why he would be sat in something that felt about the size and shape of his throne, but had gaps in vital areas, leaving his naked body bare at the arse.

No reason, except Beyond Birthday.

Light tested the bondage that bound him; soft but strong silk tied at the wrists and ankles, fixing them to the chair. A further strip of silk affixed over his eyes, a gentle gold light piercing the fabric. As if to add insult to injury, a narrow bit gag lay between his teeth, metal and no doubt also gold in colour; the colour of their God.

“Kami,” Beyond’s voice breathed beside his ear. “I have been displeasing you.”

Behind the blindfold Light’s eyes narrowed. The impertinence of his pet, to think he could restrain his God, take any measure of control from him was laughable.

“Perhaps I continue to displease you, now,” he sounded heartbroken, “but I would ask only the opportunity to make it up to you, my kami. We have been planning this for so long… Let us please you.”

We. So, that disobedient toy was there too. Light clenched his teeth around the metal gag, hands curling into fists on his fake throne. No doubt this was Mello’s idea, convincing his favourite pet that this would be something different, something special. That Light might even enjoy it. He growled behind the gag since he could not speak.

“There is well researched evidence to demonstrate that there is psychological relief achieved by men in socially dominant situations who are liberated by submission,” abruptly, it was L’s voice that addressed him, the logical and rational reasoning unwelcome as it told Light that all both of his pet were in on this plan. His weight settled over Light's lap, held in his deductive crouch. “It is a way to have your cake and eat it too.”

Trust the sugar addicted detective to use cake metaphors.

“I would be happy to show you the research at a later date,” L promised. Light stilled; the detective must be excited about this if he was prioritising sex over evidence, even sex with his God. “We shall not mark your skin, kami, we do not have the right… but we would like to worship you, to give you this release. If you do not enjoy it, we shall be at your mercy to punish as you will.”

Light was beginning to be talked round to the idea, to consider allowing his pet this opportunity just once and seeing where it would take him. He was, after all, a fair and merciful God.

He nodded his head, flicking his tongue out beyond the bit gag, wetting his bottom lip. It was dry, almost chapping. A finger stroked over, attentive to his needs, smoothing a little jelly onto the lips. For a moment he thought it was Vaseline, but a flick of his tongue revealed it to be apple flavoured. There was a reason he had always kept a bowl of apples, even before Ryuk’s arrival; it was a firm favourite for the God.

“We will ask you questions as we go,” L told him, setting out the ground rules. “Some things you will likely refuse, and we shall accept that without question. You need only shake your head. But once the agreement is given, shaking your head will not be enough to stop us. You will need another way, one that we will notice no matter how far gone we are, and you will not have that gag removed from your mouth. Take this.”

L pressed a small device into his hand, a single button.

“Press that, kami, and the room light turns purple,” L told him. Indeed, they would not be able to use B’s favourite red, it would only spur him on. “Press that, and we stop. Everything.”

Light nodded, demonstrating his understanding.

“Do not hesitate to refuse anything you do not want,” L told him calmly. “We have many ideas for tonight, and whilst we have agreed the order of preferences between us all, we will not be found wanting.”

Light allowed his eyes to fall closed, the golden light piercing the lids as easily as through the blindfold. Choosing to go along with this and see what it brought him, he relaxed and allowed much of his weight to be supported by the silken ribbons and the chair beneath his legs.

“First, kami,” L stroked the pad of a metal clawed finger over his collar bone. “We would like to dress you?”

Light did not shake his head, but tilted it, a question.

“These are clamps,” L stroked two small somethings, cold and hard and connected with fine chain, along that same collar bone and separated them between his hands. “Only the best for my kami, of course. They are 24 carat gold, shaped as dragon’s heads, with ruby eyes and diamond spines. The fangs are onyx, and curl just so…”

The fangs pinched on Light’s nipples, the chains resting softly across his chest.

“Does this please you, kami?” L asked eagerly. Light was non-committal, not nodding or shaking his head but allowing it all the same. “Then, this…”

L traced an inch-thick loop of leather over Light’s abdomen and downwards.

“A cock ring…”

Before he could describe the device, Light was shaking his head. He would not be denied. L discarded the item without a word.

“Then, perhaps sensation next?” L breathed, selecting another item. He trailed it over Light’s shoulder, fine strips of leather tipped with feathers running down his back and across the shoulder, trailing after the cane L held and down to his hip, then across to brush his hard cock and upwards again, catching gently on the chains and creating a little more of a pinch to his nipples. “This flogger, kami, is the softest American calfskin, the feathers from a Golden Eagle. The handle is of course burnished gold, inset with diamonds. I would be honoured if you keep it for your collection, afterwards.”

L wanted Light to use it on him at a later date; well, Light may be willing to oblige, if the detective was able to please him that night.

“May I sensitise your beautiful skin, kami?” L pleaded. Slowly, Light nodded.

The flogger struck, not hard enough to mark, the feathers and the tips of the leather leaving a faint blush to the skin in their wake. With each strike, the tingling it left seemed not to become painful but to extend deeper until Light’s muscles were trembling wherever it touched.

L was thorough, moving from his chest to his arms and legs, striking close never onto his cock which throbbed with the surrounding skin. He even moved to crouch around behind the chair, sensitising the skin where the seat was absent. Light pictured him there on his knees with the flogger, his mind adding additional leather to the image than he had felt L wearing whilst the detective was in his lap, almost certainly naked.

The detective settled back into his lap, the flogger set aside.

“I have one more pleasure to offer you, my kami, before I must give Beyond his due,” L spoke softly into Light’s ear, his tone begging his kami to accept this. “Please, kami, I would ask that you trust in this. If you do not, I can explain in detail, but it would be so much better if you do not anticipate…”

Light clenched teeth around the bit gag, considering his pet’s request. Eventually, reluctantly, he nodded.

“Thank you, kami,” L breathed, collecting something and clicking several plastic-sounding clasps into place. Something vaguely cold and plastic brushed over Light’s collar bone where L’s finger tips had trailed before, following the previous trail to either side of the nipple, pinching onto the nipple clamp gently.

“Hngh!” Light shouted around the bit gag, biting down as a shock like static passed through between the two insulated finger tips L held still.

L remained so until Light’s grip on the bit gag loosened and he was breathing steadily again.

“Nod or shake your head, kami,” L suggested, sounding nervous but at the same time relieved that the purple lighting had not been activated. “Is this okay?”

Light nodded his head, perhaps a little too quickly, betraying his eagerness.

“Is the pulse too strong?” L puzzled, glancing at the settings. Light shook his head, vigorously. L’s breath caught. “Would you like it to be turned up?”

Light’s head nodded, somehow managing to grin a little around the gag.

“Ah,” L giggled. “The God of the New World is aroused by power?”

L flicked up the setting, only one more for now. It was not his turn to push his God to the edge, and past it.

He positioned the fingertips on either side of his God’s other nipple, activating the pulse. The increased power through the skin had Light pressing his chest into L’s hand as far as the ropes would allow, eager and sweating, breath panting.

L trailed the fingertips over Light’s skin, activating in ticklish and sensitive areas as well as erotic ones, alternating between forcing Light to withdraw into the chair, his back pressing against the solid rest behind, and arching in to him for more. When he stopped, his God whined.

Gods did not whine. Light would deny it later, no doubt, but for now L was satisfied.

“I am going to set this aside, and in a moment kami, you will have Beyond,” L told him. “I will remove your blindfold, first.”

Light nodded, wanting to see what they had prepared for himself.

Long fingers carefully untangled the knot at the back of Light’s head, a complex bow created for their frustration by Mello. The blindfold eventually dropped away, and before L gave way to Beyond he stood from Light’s lap and allowed him a view of what was in front of him.

Mello. Two chains held him to a post in the centre of the room, besides which was a dog kennel. The chains connected to two collars; one, around the young man’s neck, the other tight around his cock, which was hard but not dripping, too restricted for the liquid to leak through.

It was only immediately evident that it was Mello at all from his tattoos, declarations of his loyalty to his masters, a B and an L on each shoulder, and his God, a full back tattoo of the symbols of Kira’s rule. His face was entirely hidden, concealed by a leather mask in the shape of a dog’s head. From the silence, Light was certain that the mask would also hide a gag. A tail rested between his arse cheeks, likely held in place with an anal plug. The only other adornment were long black boots, the heels high and precarious for most, but not Mello who was adept in any footwear. He did not use the heels though, close to the end of the chain leashes binding him and down on all fours like the dog that he was.

Light grinned beneath the gag, appeased by this degradation of his favourite pet’s toy. Perhaps his jealousy – not jealousy, for Gods were not jealous of anything – was unfounded.

“Kami?” Beyond had lowered himself to his own clawed finger tips, resting his cheek on Light’s bare knee. Light did not know what Beyond was asking him for, but nodded, accepting.

Beyond swiftly moved to his feet, laving them with his tongue, a pleasure for them both. It did not last long enough, though, and Beyond settled himself over Light’s lap as L had a moment before.

“He has been telling you before he does?” Beyond confirmed. Light nodded. “Then, kami, if you would permit it, my first gift to you…”

Beyond collected a box of matches and a candle from somewhere behind Light that he could not turn his head far enough to see. Light nodded without hesitation, having used this particular delight with Beyond on many occasions in the past.

Beyond lit the candle, waiting with a surprising degree of patience for the wax to begin to melt before tipping it carefully over Light’s chest, allowing a thin trail to run down his sternum to his abdomen, which clenched reflexively. Light focused his gaze on the dog he could see over B’s bent back, taunting. Emphasising his possession over his pet.

The wax trailed over his thighs, over the tops of his feet, dripped off his shoulders and down his back in fine trails, drying in place. B nuzzled off each one once he was done, laving the red flushed skin with his tongue. These marks would not last forever, but they would linger perhaps for days.

By this point Light was desperately hard, so it was not entirely unwelcome when there was promise of some direct sexual stimulation, even if it was the tip of B’s finger trailing around his hole.

“I would like to lick you,” Beyond told him gently. Light nodded, glancing as his pet brought an item into his eye line. “Once I am done, I would like to please you with this?”

The vibrator was only about the thickness of a finger, but Light was not typically penetrated; it would be more than enough to stimulate him, without being large enough to be off-putting. Beyond activated it against his abdomen, letting him get a feel for the sensations before he moved out of Light’s lap and behind him.

The first lave of his tongue had Light clenching his cheeks, the unfamiliar sensation startling in his sensitivity. The act should have been distasteful, but Beyond took to his task eagerly, holding Light’s cheeks apart as much as he could with his metal clawed hands and stroking in varying patterns around Light’s hole, his clever tongue occasionally barely penetrating, enough to get Light gasping around the gag.

The first touch of the vibrator to his entrance was unfamiliar and just a little unwelcome, making Light clamp down again, but he would not be defeated and he had agreed to this. He forced himself to relax and he did not regret it as the fine implement penetrated the tight ring of muscles and was directed expertly by Beyond to hit Light’s prostate immediately.

He had been practicing with his toy. Light was glad he had given him Mello to practice on.

Beyond’s other hand reached around from his back, stroking at his throbbing cock, careful of sharp metal claws.

“You can come when you are ready, kami,” Beyond encouraged him. “We have so much more planned, even a God will not last for all of this… you will come more than once, today, if you wish to continue.”

Yes, Light definitely wanted to continue. Would continue now if he was capable, but he could barely hold on to himself before Beyond’s hand had wrapped tightly around his cock, these rough strokes the last that he needed to push him over the edge.

He wasn’t sure of the last time he had come so hard, the overwhelming sensations causing his consciousness to drift. For a few short minutes, the God of the New World visited his heaven.


	6. Deodate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deodate; a gift, to or from, a God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppy play and also warning Shinigami involvement here. Fair warning now given, don’t read this chapter if that’s too squick for you... I got carried away again, and I don’t squick easily.  
> Also, no underage here. Although it isn't stated here, this is set when Mello is 18.  
> Oh, and more tags added for more kinks included here... when I say I got carried away I do mean it.

Light Yagami, the God of the New World, did not like to be denied anything.

Bound by silk ribbons and gagged as he was there was little he could do but wait, but he was not patient, and he had been alone strapped to his imitation throne for nearly an hour without any direct stimulation.

The first half hour was necessary; he was practically insensible, not that he would admit that if anyone ever tried to bring it up later. The God of the New World was always in control, including of himself. But the second half hour felt like pure torture for the God, and he was contemplating the punishment for his pets whilst he waited.

Mello was still there, still bound and masked, so Light did at least have something interesting to watch as the young dog fell apart gradually from the steady throb of the vibrating anal plug with its attached canine tail, unable to do anything to relieve the slow torture his own master put him through for Light’s amusement. It was only once Mello came from the steady stimulation that Beyond returned to the room.

He unleashed Mello, leaving the band that bound around his cock and balls although it had loosened with the softening of Mello’s cock.

“Look at this mess,” Beyond scolded the dog, assessing the otherwise clean floor where Mello had spilled. “Clean it up.”

Light grinned behind his gag as Mello eagerly lapped up every last drop. He found himself wondering again why he had ever thought to be jealous of the dog; Beyond was his, to claim and take. He was the only one who could make the otherwise alpha male bend and break and fall apart, make him submit. No normal man could do that; only a God. Only his kami.

Beyond’s hand moved in a practiced gesture, calling Mello to his side. The dog rushed to obey, sitting dog-like beside his master, who unclipped the leather mask from his face. Mello was indeed gagged, a porcelain bone held between his teeth, and Beyond took that away from him too. Light was curious, briefly, how long it had taken Mello to learn to wag that tail he wore like that. Beyond ran his clawed nails though Mello’s hair, scratching carefully so as not to break the skin but Mello pushed his head onto the claws to draw blood, lips curling into a cheeky smile as his master licked the blood from his fingers.

“Bad dog,” Beyond scolded, making Mello whimper and cower. “Go to your kennel.”

Mello whined but he was an obedient dog, and he obeyed readily, allowing Beyond to focus his attention on his kami. Beyond settled himself in Light’s lap on the throne, alight with mischief.

“No more warnings before we act, kami,” Beyond told him, “Will you trust us to please you?”

Light narrowed his eyes at his favourite pet, suspicious of the glee in Beyond’s tone. It promised pain and something that was not the worship that was offered. Given the choice Beyond was not the one he would trust with this, though he had no way to communicate that to him with the gag in place.

“Of course, kami, you do not trust me,” Beyond recognised, looking dejected. “Would you trust L? We want to give you the best chance to enjoy today. I can give him control, if you would prefer?”

L was a more suitable choice, would not cause Light any pain or suffering. His worship of his God was absolute, and his own proclivities were not sadistic as Beyond’s. Light would allow him more liberties, though Beyond was by far his favourite fuck when he was in control of the game. Light nodded, and Beyond removed himself from his lap to calm himself and allow L in.

“Kami,” L’s childlike smile, most frequently seen when trying to charm new acquaintances and therefore one of his most dangerous, broke through Beyond’s evil smirk. “I am honoured, to be the trusted one.”

There was something about L claiming this victory that irritated Light, but he was at least reassured that he was more likely to remain uninjured if the detective was taking the lead rather than his assassin.

L called Mello forwards out of his kennel, the dog sitting panting at his feet.

“Your tail,” L requested, Mello standing on all fours and presenting his arse to L, who removed the plug. In the brief time he had been in the kennel he had already begun to harden and watched behind him over his shoulder eagerly, expectant for what L would do next. The detective collected a pair of toys from behind Light, setting one in his kami’s lap for him to inspect whilst he inserted the other into Mello’s stretched hole. “You’re going to be a good boy and show your master, aren’t you?”

Mello nodded eagerly, yipping with excitement. L ignored him, catching his collar with careful claws and guiding Mello’s face close to Light’s cock.

“My dog would very much like to be able to worship you, kami,” he told his God. “He would not presume to be allowed to touch you, to fuck you or be fucked by you, but he is good with his tongue.”

Light was curious, not for Mello’s tongue as such but certainly to learn what L was building towards, and so he nodded without hesitation. Mello’s tongue was hot and wet as it lapped over Light’s cock, never taking him into his mouth. The licks were searing, but they were no substitute to L’s tight lips or Beyond’s occasional tendency to add a little danger with the brush of sharpened teeth, never enough to harm but only to excite. Still, Light was hard and ready and he was only more so with Mello’s attention.

L had moved behind him, the toy he had initially placed in Light’s lap slipping into his previously lubricated arse without any difficulty; it was narrower than the previous toy and did not stretch him in the same way. It also weighed more, and there was a pull downwards that meant Light had to clench his hole to keep it inside.

“My darling pet Mello is a dog in heat,” L told him, taking the pump that hung down from the toy in his pet’s arse and placing it into Light’s free hand. “Do you know what happens when dogs fuck, kami? Forgive me, kami, you are a God; of course you know, you know all.”

L’s fingers tightened around Light’s on the pump, the first squeeze beginning to inflate the toy in Mello’s arse. L had to press it back inside fully, the shape at that point not holding it in place as Mello clenched, back arching though he never stopped lapping at Light’s cock.

“Dogs swell, they lock together,” L told Light anyway, guiding another squeeze of the pump. “My Mello is a dog in heat, and he is desperate to be stretched and filled until it _hurts_ , until he cannot escape the sensations.”

Mello was whimpering now, continuing to lick diligently but his hole was clenching and relaxing around the toy, seeking more.

“Kami, you are certainly no dog,” L promised, showing that he was holding another pump that connected to the toy in Light’s arse. “It is your decision whether you will tolerate this, but I promise you that it will be worth it, in the end, that there is a purpose for this game if you would allow it.”

Mello’s hot tongue stroking over Light’s cock was enough, when combined with L’s words and the sight of Mello’s arse being increasingly filled, to stop him fully thinking through the open-ended promise and instead make him simply nod his agreement, squeezing the pump to inflate the toy inside Mello a little more.

“Thank you, kami,” L breathed, and gripped tightly around the pump once, twice, three times in quick succession until his kami tensed a little at the pressure and the stretch, not used to the size that Mello was taking easily. Light would not be outdone by a pathetic dog, and glared at L, a challenge. The detective beamed, inflating the toy a little more. “Please, no more yet, kami, I would not hurt you.”

Light squeezed the pump to the toy in Mello’s arse, inflating it rapidly until the dog cried out and stilled, clenching his eyes shut as he held back from his orgasm.

“Have patience, kami,” L requested, managing to crouch over Light’s hips as Mello’s head continued to move beneath where he crouched. “Mello would not be the one with the honour of making you come.”

Light nodded, but his glare promised retribution if he had to wait much longer. L was forced to ignore that demand, trusting that Light would enjoy what they had planned even more, perhaps, than he would later admit.

L’s tongue traced over Light’s neck, sharp teeth catching over his collar bone when he next squeezed the pump, the slight sharp pain distracting as Light was stretched again. He was sucking hard on one of Light’s nipples when he next squeezed, and with Light almost stretched to the point where the pain would not settle, he inflated the toy just once more.

“Mello,” L drew the young dog’s attention. “Back to your kennel.”

Mello was so close, so desperate, that he whined loudly and rubbed his cheek against L, pleading to be allowed his release.

“Bitches can wait,” L snapped at him, dismissing. Mello whined once more before he went.

L allowed the toy in Light’s arse to deflate, removing it carefully as Light clenched desperately.

“Light, Kira, kami,” L breathed into his ear. “I promised a purpose to this.”

He had, and Kira had not forgotten. Light nodded, fingers twitching to the button that would cause the lighting to turn red and stop their game; he was losing his patience, and if he didn’t come again soon he would press it and fuck L, hard and painfully, over the kennel roof.

“A God would worship you, Kami, if you would permit him the honour.”

Light’s eyes widened, startled, as Ryuk emerged from a corner of the room behind him out of his line of sight. The Shinigami kept his eyes down from Light’s as if nervous to meet his eye.

“I… checked, with a Shinigami who would know, what the punishment was for breaking this rule,” Ryuk told Light sheepishly. “It’s worth it, if…”

If Light would allow it. The sentence remained unspoken, but Light knew what he would say. However, he disliked not having all the information, and a sharp glare at L was enough for the detective to prompt the Shinigami to explain further.

“The punishment is an exchange,” Ryuk told him. “The Shinigami loses a bit of themselves to the human, or if a child is made…”

To the child. Light looked curiously at L, at Beyond behind that human half, wondering whether Beyond was created from such a union.

“So, if you would let me worship you, Light, you’d get something out of it,” Ryuk shifted awkwardly. Light had seen enough of the Shinigami to know that he was awkward with all physical contact, and though he evidently wanted this, his wariness was not going to leave him as easily as that. “I would still be useful to you, but you would have more power for yourself, as a God should.”

Light had not forgotten, even as he created his new world, even as he became its God, that Ryuk still held the power of death over him. He had not forgotten that the Shinigami could grow bored and kill him at any moment, the one being with that power over him for as a user of the Death Note the only way he _could_ be killed was by his Shinigami. He had devoted enough energy to keeping Ryuk hooked and as he became a God, to turning the Shinigami into another of his most loyal worshippers.

He had not hesitated to use his sexual appeal as a part of that, never scolding Ryuk when he remained in the room whilst he fucked Beyond at the beginning, even when he tore apart his favourite pet for his defiance. He wasn’t sure when the line was crossed and Ryuk began to desire him, but it had certainly grown quickly after that until it was clear that Ryuk did experience lust for him, if not the potentially lethal love.

Ryuk was devoted as the rest of them.

And he was an actual, immortal God of Death. He was a God in the only way that Light could not yet claim.

A God would worship him, and Light did not want to turn down that chance. Especially since it would be at no cost to him and would indeed give him more power. He was reminded when he had suggested jokingly making a deal with Ryuk for wings instead of Shinigami eyes, and wondered if Ryuk’s long pause after he made that suggestion so long ago could be explained by this punishment by Shinigami losing a power to a human. Had he wanted Light even then?

Light was an arrogant God, and he wanted to think so, therefore it became truth in his own thoughts and those were the only ones that mattered.

Light tried to grin around the bit gag, nodding to the Shinigami.

“You will call him kami, if you wish to do this,” L warned Ryuk, who nodded, his jaw dropped as he stared at Light. “You will not damage him in any way, with your claws or those sharp teeth. You will obey the same rules as the rest of us; if the lights turn red you will stop. Am I clear?”

“Yeah,” Ryuk was beaming, winds arched tensely behind as he held his patience with difficulty, waiting for the final part of the deal L and Beyond had offered him to be complete. The detective retrieved what he needed from behind Light, a needle and syringe filled with a clear liquid, touching the tip of the needle to Light’s bound arm but not pressing in.

“Kami, this would make it easier, if you wish it,” L offered. “If you would trust me to protect you from harm, not that Ryuk would deliberately harm you but…”

Make things easier? Light considered the Shinigami, for the first time considering the sheer difference in size between them. Ryuk was hardly intimidating and in his worship of Light he was proven the lesser being, which gave Light some strange and out of place impression that Ryuk was somehow smaller than him, even though he stood closer to eight-foot-tall when he actually drew himself to his full height. Light connected the stretch of the toy L had used on him, the offer of a drug to aid him in this and wondered just what he was agreeing to and how concerned he could be.

Did he trust his pet? A God did not allow anyone to have power or control over him, a God did not allow weakness. A God would not give up his faculties to be fucked, even by a God of Death.

But a God could also do whatever they wanted to do, and right at that moment Light wanted to solidify his control over Ryuk ever further.

And if the God of the New World was also intrigued with the possibility of being fucked by Ryuk’s monster’s cock, no one but he needed to hear that confession.

But the question of the needle, of the drug…

The God of the New World was no coward, but he also intended to enjoy every experience in life to the fullest, and L’s offer was tempting. He nodded his consent, and L injected the drug, Light’s flushed skin not needing a tourniquet to bring up the veins.

The detective moved from Light’s lap with a swift parting stroke to his kami’s hard cock, making room for the Shinigami.

The monstrous creature hardly seemed threatening to Light anymore, but as the Shinigami approached he was grateful for the beginnings of the clouding over his more insightful thoughts as the drug began to take effect, chasing away the immediate concern as the Shinigami’s razor like teeth moved to within inches of his cock.

Ryuk’s tongue was long, long enough to wrap around his cock without taking it into his threatening mouth, dextrous enough to twist and stroke in ways a human tongue simply could never do. Light’s eyes were slightly unfocused, the blurred vision filled with wing feathers and the sight of black talons against the tan of his own skin.

L was behind him then, whilst Ryuk teased with that clever tongue, fingers spreading a new lubrication over and into Light’s hole. He clenched as the oil began to cool and tingle, soon trying to seek friction wherever he could find it as the area became increasingly sensitive and distracted from Ryuk’s clever ministrations.

“Ready?” L breathed in his ear, removing the gag and unfastening Light’s hands and legs from where they were bound to the chair. Light moved as soon as he could, spinning to L and grabbing his hair in a fist, tugging the detective to him and biting the bottom lip to draw blood before forcing a searing, demanding kiss. L obeyed his God, allowing himself to be pulled onto the chair so that Light was straddling him and pressing in to him, unprepared and sore but so very ready for his God’s attention that he didn’t care. The back of L’s head struck the back of the chair as he clenched his eyes tightly shut, the taste of blood threatening to bring Beyond to the surface but forced back, for his God was trusting him to keep control of the Shinigami. “More, kami.”

Before Light could snap his hips forwards and fuck L viciously, the drug L had given him driving him entirely out of his own control, his hips were caught in two large taloned hands which held him perfectly still, and Light gasped as the Shinigami’s two large thumbs parted his ass cheeks.

His head turned to look over his shoulder, trying to see, and drugged mind struggling to process the monster’s cock that stood erect and ready – perhaps twelve inches, and broad, larger than he had even imagined it could be, and not at all human in appearance, its ridged surface more reminiscent of one of Beyond’s favourite toys than real flesh and blood.

But Ryuk was not just flesh and blood, he was a Shinigami, and through the drugged haze Light was certainly not disappointed. Although, even with the drugs, the God of the New World was just a little… nervous. A God should not be afraid.

“Look at me,” L guided softly, catching Light’s face in his hands and guiding him for another kiss. “Relax. It is… possible.”

“You have tested this?” Light accused, the betrayal lancing through the drug’s effect and solidifying to anger.

“The size, on Mello,” L explained hurriedly, fearful of his kami’s wrath especially now whilst he was disinhibited by the drug and may actually just kill him for his slight. “A toy, kami, not this, this is just for you, only for a God…”

“Your God,” Light growled, biting hard over L’s collar bone. His hips fought Ryuk’s grasp, trying to thrust forwards deep into L, but he could not move an inch for all his trouble and instead felt a single digit piercing his ass carefully, avoiding any damage with the claw.

Ryuk’s singular finger was larger than any toy Light had used before today, but after L’s stretching beforehand with the inflating dildo he was able to take this easily, and a second before he felt anything near to filled. The claws crooked against his prostate, his hips still held to prevent him from moving and hurting himself on the claws.

“That’s good Ryuk,” L agreed as Light’s eyes glazed, the drug and the sensations taking all thought away and leaving him only with need. “One more, first.”

The Shinigami’s third claw pressed carefully at Light’s hole, stretching enough to cause pain. Light struggled, insensible and resisting, but Ryuk leaned down and pinned him chest to chest with L, holding him still enough that he could force the third digit inside.

“Too much,” Light managed through the haze, hand reaching for the button which his mind connected with getting this impossible stretch to stop.

“A God can take it,” L challenged, knowing exactly what to say to silence his kami’s protests. Ryuk purred, cat like, in his ear, approving.

“I need to move,” Light demanded, rising to the bait.

“Not on the claws,” L argued, watching the drugged God make the connection between that and what he would need to do next.

“Ryuk, your cock,” his kami demanded, the command shameless and impossible to disobey. The Shinigami had no intention of missing his opportunity, careful with his claws as he removed them and aligned the ridged monstrosity with Light’s still tight entrance.

L watched as Light’s eyes widened abruptly, hips jerking forwards to avoid the stretch as Ryuk began to press the head of his huge cock inside.

“Bite,” Light demanded of L, forcing his head to his shoulder. “Distract me.”

“It would mark your perfect skin, kami,” L protested, wincing as Light’s fingers tightened in his hair enough to pull out a chunk.

“I don’t care,” Light demanded. “Now.”

L sank his teeth carefully into the skin, trying not to break through despite the sharpened canines. From this angle he could see Ryuk’s huge cock, only the head inside but moving forward, two more ridges managing to be pressed in before he drew one back and Light followed the motion with a gasp.

“Yesss…” his kami breathed, slamming forwards into L as Ryuk pushed in to him again, a little more, a little deeper.

“Careful,” L demanded as Ryuk pressed his kami a little more forcefully. “Don’t tear…”

Light’s hand struck L’s cheek and he fell silent, sliding down the chair away from the blow but also improving the angle for Light’s thrusts so that he was able to fuck more deeply.

“Don’t fucking care,” Light growled, and though L was sure his kami would regret it once the drug wore off he could not argue with God, even though God had charged him with his protection. His God was stretched, every movement of Ryuk’s monstrous cock must be painful, but as his kami began to make noises L had never heard from his God he could not protest that this was harming him in any way at all.

“Harder, Ryuk,” Light demanded, slamming into L in rhythm with Ryuk’s thrusts which were easier now, but with every ridge that moved into him he jolted and every time one left him he shook until he was coming apart inside L clinging to the detective’s shoulders as the Shinigami’s thrusts sped up and a little blood splashed on L’s thighs from his God’s abused hole.

“Stop,” L demanded frantically of the Shinigami, eyes wide at the sight; Gods did not bleed.

“More,” His kami demanded, wrapping one hand around L’s neck to silence his protests. L couldn’t talk, couldn’t breathe, but nodded to Ryuk, not that the Shinigami had waited for his permission to fuck harder, to catch Light’s hips in his claws and force him further and further onto his cock.

“Kami,” Ryuk growled, razor teeth firmly clenched in substitute for biting down on Light’s shoulder as he came, the fluids leaking out around his cock from Light’s overfilled entrance.

Light’s eyes widened, his whole body shaking, but stared above L’s head with a broad, mad grin. L didn’t process the change of focus, too close himself to his own release to be aware of anything so subtle.

But then Light was shouting, trying to pull away from the Shinigami’s clutches, and Ryuk growled a warning against his neck. Light froze still, the movement hurting more as he was locked to the Shinigami’s cock as the ridges swelled further within him, forcing him to remain connected.

“Ryuk, you didn’t tell us…” L began frantically as Light leaned his forehead on the detective’s shoulder.

“Didn’t know,” Ryuk’s own deep voice was a breath now, his whole form tense and shaking along with Light’s. “It’s going away…”

And indeed, Light was again moving a little, easing himself apart from the Shinigami with groans and gasps, blood tinged fluids leaking out of him and onto L’s thighs beneath.

Light caught his breath slowly, not bothering to disentangle himself from the embrace of his worshippers. He could hardly support his own weight, every muscle in his body lax and spent, but through the drug haze he took in the mess and the ache, the concern that showed in his pet’s eyes and the delight of the Shinigami who had laid himself out on the floor beside the chair, hand over his heart and huge cock slowly softening as he laughed, almost hysterical with disbelief that he had actually fucked his God.

“Has anything changed?” L wondered, wide eyes searching for a difference in Light, a sign that the promised Shinigami part had transferred to the God.

Light frowned at L, slow to connect the question to a meaning, but then looked up above L’s head; his name, and numbers.

He giggled at the absurdity of it, and at the power he had taken for his own. Not only the eyes of a Shinigami; the eyes of _Ryuk,_ powerless now to see the names and lifespans of the humans that were the source of his life. The Shinigami had lost a vital part of his power to survive, had left himself free to be controlled by Kira.

“Let B in,” Light demanded, curious. L obeyed his God, the eyes changing rapidly.

“Kami?” Beyond was immediately startled at his God’s boneless embrace. Light ignored him, giggling as the name above his pet’s head changed, but more curiously still the numbers remained blurred and unclear, even to his new eyes. Surely, he should be able to see when his pet would die?

Light relaxed into his pet’s embrace, too tired and high to think about it. He would work it out later; he had all the time in the world.

The God of the New World held absolute power over a God of Death, and if that didn’t make him a true God, he would only need claim more power until he was immortal, too. It would hardly be a sacrifice to fuck Ryuk again, after all.

He wondered if the transaction would work if he was the one fucking the Shinigami, perhaps bent over his Death Note writing desk, or whether it would only work if Ryuk took him? Then again, perhaps it took a God to truly please a God.


	7. Aristology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light rewards B for a job well done, with the help of... well, everyone. Sex party/ orgy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aristology = the science or art of dining  
> Oh hey, who's surprised that I got carried away again? Yeah I'm not either. I've added the tags and warnings, once again if Shinigami involvement is squick for you this one isn't a chapter for you.  
> Here there be monsters.  
> Appropriate tags added to the list.  
> I'm running out of kinkspiration suitable for a further 'one upping' of this, so if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them either in comments or at my tumblr k-thiswasmydesign (link is on my profile)

Kira was a benevolent God, and he rewarded his worshippers well when they pleased him. Beyond had pleased him, as had L, but whilst L was placated with some nights of a gentler embrace, an opportunity to pretend to be more equal to his kami rather than his plaything, Beyond Birthday would not be so easily pleased.

It had taken a week, and an unlimited budget, to make it happen, but the guests would not pass up this opportunity. Light had made arrangements through his slaves, and that evening they were travelling to one of his other homes, which had been prepared for the occasion.

“Mikami,” the God of the New World greeted the coordinator of the slaves who greeted him as he disembarked from his helicopter upon the roof. “I trust you were able to subdue him?”

“It has been done, kami,” Mikami was knelt at his feet, face inches from the ground as he held himself as low as possible before his God. Light took in the bandages that hid wounds on the slave’s skin, the obvious mark of his assassin and pet. They would no doubt be worse if it had not been for Light having fucked Beyond into something of a stupor before the slave was sent to drug and bind him to bring him here.

“And the display?”

“Ready for your inspection, kami,” Mikami promised. Light strode past him and into the elevator, Mikami rushing to the stairs to meet him at the bottom.

Light studied the rooms he passed as the crystal elevator with its gold fittings descended through the building, noting the displays presented in the different rooms, but one in particular was his focus as he emerged into the main area, the whole floor dedicated to this one display.

In the centre of the room was Beyond Birthday, bound on his knees with bars holding his ankles and his knees apart. His neck was collared, a thick leather strap with the words “fuck me” upon it in blood red lettering, and a pair of chains ran from either side of the collar to the ceiling, holding him in place. His arms were bound across his front in a leather straight jacket, the buckles tight around him so that he could not even breathe too deeply.

Beyond’s cock was already half hard, even without his kami present, the anticipation readying him for more. He could not see what was around him, eyes hidden beneath a blindfold, but knowing that he was bound was enough to expect more.

No one in the world would dare to steal him away from his kami.

“Beyond Birthday,” Light purred as he circled the room to inspect the display from every angle. “You have served your God well, and so I have a gift for you.”

“Yes, kami,” Beyond grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the glow of the red-tinted lighting. “Thank you, kami.”

Light waved a hand, calling Mikami from his corner to remove Beyond’s blindfold. The assassin’s eyes widened as he took in the room around him.

In one corner a fountain lit with red so that the falling water had the look of blood. In another, a bar with not only alcohol available to those who would partake. These two he could only see from the corners of his vision as he looked behind, whilst in front of him in pride of place was Kira’s throne, a huge golden artwork carefully crafted from metal vines and cushioned with deep red leather.

“I will watch,” Light told him, tracing a feather touch along the topmost binding of the straightjacket. “Whilst you are taken, Beyond. Whilst you are filled and fucked, like the whore you are.”

Beyond gulped, clearly unwilling to defy his God but disconcerted by the idea of being used by anyone other than his kami. He was usually an aggressive top, was such with Mello even though he submitted readily to his God, and he did not doubt that if Light had his way, he would be used thoroughly before the night was out.

His kami commanded it, and so it would be. Beyond would never defy him.

“And by you, kami?” Beyond pleaded, hoping to lessen the blow to his pride.

“No,” Light grinned, removing the fingertip from the surface of the straightjacket. “I will watch you, and perhaps you will have the opportunity to watch me.”

“Kami!” Beyond gasped, horrified. “Who would be worthy of God’s attention?”

“A God of Death,” Light grinned, looking to the Shinigami who was always with him at a distance. “Fret not, Beyond, you are still my favourite pet, but Ryuk offers me another gift, and I would claim it.”

The Shinigami had been only too eager to take the chance Light offered, fearing less for what would happen to him if he continued on this path than he desired to be the only one who could claim to have been inside his God, though even then he would not claim any dominance over him. His kami was more powerful than he, a pathetic Shinigami like all the rest of those lazy fools back in his own realm, would ever be.

Ryuk had been wrong, back when he had told Light he was a worthy Shinigami. He was not only worthy, he was far greater than all of them.

“Of course, kami,” Beyond bowed his head, submitting to his God’s whim.

“Now, one last thing,” Light pulled a contraption of metal and leather from his pocket and showed it to his favourite pet. The ring gag was certainly wide enough to allow a cock to fit through, and Beyond was certain that was his purpose. “Can’t have you biting anyone with those vicious teeth of yours, B.”

Beyond nodded, taking the gag without complaint and running his tongue over the cold metal, testing its size and how well he could breathe and swallow with it in place.

“Anyone who wants you will have to beg me for the right first,” Light told him with a smile. “So, all who come to you will have my approval, and I will be very disappointed if you do not please them, my pet.”

Beyond’s eyes widened, but he nodded his approval.

“Serve me – serve them well, and you will be rewarded,” Light promised him.

Mikami hurried forwards then, telling his God that the guests had started to arrive and were impatient to enter, their outfits hardly suited to waiting outside. Light dismissed him to greet the guests with the rest of his slaves whilst letting Mello into the room and commanding him to begin the entertainments.

As Light took up his seat on his throne, lounging comfortably with his calfskin and golden eagle feather flogger in hand, Ryuk settled on the back of the throne unseen by all of the guests who began to enter one by one, dressed all in leather and lingerie. Ryuk’s wings were arched wide, almost possessive as he hovered over his kami.

Music started, dark and throbbing, the lights dimming to a deep red although a spotlight focused upon Beyond, his God’s dais lit from beneath with golden light that glinted from the gold of his throne and made it shine brightly in the otherwise dim light of the room.

Mello wasted no time in obeying his God’s command, though he was a little wary about taking such a dominant role over his usual master Beyond and looked almost apologetic as he removed his cock cage to stroke and stimulate, preparing himself. Beyond watched with interest. He rarely allowed his dog to even harden, enjoying him as a fuck toy but not interested in Mello’s pleasure. His pet had a rather fine cock, all things considered, large and smooth but not as grand as his own or his kami’s of course.

The assembling guests began to mingle around them, some of them settling on long couches and rope swings around the room where they had a good view of where Mello was soon prepared and slid his cock through the ring gag and into Beyond’s mouth.

Beyond, even with Mello in front of him, had a view of the throne from the corner of his eye and knew that his kami would be watching, judging. Desperate to please, he began his very best, stroking Mello’s cock with his tongue, teasing the slit firmly, swallowing him down when he thrust in and moaning like one of the most talented porn stars he could imagine.

“Master, please, it’s too soon, kami will punish me…” Mello whimpered, fighting to hold back as Beyond only worked harder, feeling the weight of his kami’s gaze over that of all the assembling guests; at least a hundred, and the crowd was growing by the moment.

“I can’t… master, please, can I come?” Mello begged, knowing better even in this position than to do so without Beyond’s permission, fearing the retribution that would follow at a later date if he did. Beyond growled, deep in his throat, and shook his head as much as he could, denying his pet. “Please, oh fuck… master, please!”

Beyond swallowed him down again, an evil glint in his Shinigami eyes as he held his dog’s gaze, taunting. He _wanted_ Mello to fail, wanted good reason to punish him for this rather than just for obeying kami’s orders and fucking his mouth.

Mello came with a desperate cry, flooding Beyond’s mouth. Come dripped down his chin as Beyond tried to swallow down the seed, the gag holding his mouth open and allowing more than a little to escape.

“Master,” Mello breathed, falling to his knees at Beyond’s feet and cleaning all the come that had spilled freely onto the floor with his tongue, leaving the fluid that clung to Beyond’s skin where it was. “Forgive me, master.”

Beyond chuckled as well as he could around his gag, shaking his head.

Across at his throne, his kami had greeted several of the world’s highest dignitaries and politicians, and Beyond watched curiously as several of them watched him with interest. He wondered whether his God had decided they were worthy of his attentions that night, how many he would have to service before he would earn his reward.

If pleasing them would please his God, he would take anything he was given without complaint and thank his kami for the opportunity later.

Mikami was the next to come forward, cock already hard and dripping with pre-come and Beyond tried not to be bitter about being fucked by a slave, by someone who was clearly so far beneath him on any other day. He focused on his kami instead, imagining that the slave’s smaller and wholly inadequate cock was larger, tasted better – like his God’s honeyed skin rather than this salt and sweat and slightly sour taste that he could not quite place. There was none that could match his kami, but he would service them the same if that was what pleased his God.

Around the room, several of the assembled dignitaries and honoured guests had begun to pair off, or in some cases to form groups. The larger groups had begun to feed away up the stairs, spreading out to explore the delights on offer throughout the building, but many more still were arriving and were delighting in the spectacle Beyond provided. More and more of the men – for they were all men that his God permitted to remain – had eyes only for the display in the centre of the room where Beyond brought Mikami over the edge, trying desperately to swallow the slightly sour fluid despite his disgust.

“Good luck,” Mikami offered him with a malicious grin once he was done. Beyond glared back, refusing to flinch or appear disgusted. This was his kami’s will, and he would serve.

One after another those chosen by his kami came to him, the more impatient amongst them not waiting their turn with his mouth but instead taking Mello or Mikami who remained close by, but all of them spilling over Beyond rather than in the slave’s mouths until his skin was sticky with their come and he began to think he would never be able to move his strained and sore tongue again. He lost count of the numbers, lost count of how much time had passed, but it must have been hours and still his God lounged in his throne, watching him with a contented delight and amusement.

“Enough,” the God’s word rang out over the music although his voice was quiet. All through the room bodies stilled, even those entwined together mid-act, their attention grabbed. “Mello, I believe it is time for my assassin’s reward. He has done well.”

Beyond preened under the praise, but as Mello moved away to collect whatever would be his reward his God moved, standing from his throne and moving to stand behind it. Though his view was limited by the back of the throne, he could through the entwined metalwork see as the Shinigami moved behind his already shirtless God, unfastening his trousers and allowing them to drop to the floor, releasing his hard cock.

Mikami rushed to his God, kneeling at his feet and taking his cock in his mouth, slowly teasing, but the focus of Beyond’s attention was Ryuk. He had been forced, the first time his God had taken the Shinigami, to give up control of himself to his other half L, and he was fascinated by the sight as Ryuk’s large hands, claws careful not to cut, grasped his God’s hips to hold him still. He stared in some amazement at the sight of the Shinigami’s huge, ridged cock, wondering how his God would ever be able to take such a thing inside.

Mello was back, swiftly releasing Beyond’s gag, and then Beyond felt his pet’s fingers slide inside his ass, lubricated far more than was needed for the simple digits and stretching him as quickly as he was able. Three, four fingers were inside before Beyond even gasped, his attention so focused on his God taking two of Ryuk’s larger digits inside, his kami’s body thrusting back onto the clawed hand as the Shinigami tried to hold him still for fear of cutting him with the claws.

“Fuck,” Beyond breathed as Mello removed his fingers, the movement matched exactly to Ryuk’s, such that he could picture himself in the place of his God, or his God in his place. His eyes widened as he realised that this was exactly the purpose, that for this one occasion his God was making him his equal.

As the head of Ryuk’s cock aligned with his God’s tight hole, Mello pressed the head of something large, hard and thick to Beyond’s entrance also; Beyond finally dragged his eyes away from his God just for a moment to see what toy Mello was going to use on him.

The dildo was large, ridged, and Beyond instantly recognised it as an exact match to Ryuk’s cock. He gasped as Mello pressed only the tip inside, head spinning to see Ryuk’s movement into his kami too. Beyond understood, stunned and delighted. His kami wanted him to be able to delight in the same pleasure he had taken but could not allow Ryuk to fuck Beyond himself as he would gain some of the Shinigami’s power, so this was the next best that he could do. Beyond felt honoured.

And stretched, so filled, and Mello had only managed to press the head of the toy inside him yet and already Beyond was shaking, staring as somehow his kami took the head of the Shinigami’s cock easily, head dropping back with the pleasure as he pressed further back, seeking more.

“Can you take it?” Mello asked him, and Beyond snarled wordlessly, trying to sink himself back onto the false cock despite the pain and the stretch, despite the instinct in him to pull away instead and resist.

Behind him, Mello nodded to Ryuk, who began to move within his kami, and Mello mimicked his every motion with the false cock.

“They are watching,” Mello reminded Beyond gently as he thrust the dildo hard into his ass, the ridges along its surface stimulating Beyond past the ability to form words, his vision blurring though he strained to focus on his kami, to watch as his God took his pleasure. He had never seen his God be fucked, never thought he would have the chance to see this, and he would not miss it even for sake of his own pleasure. “They see you taking this toy, this cock. You are doing so well, master, you’re taking so much, but kami is doing better.”

Beyond let out a little shout, realising that Mello was right; where he had taken perhaps half of the toy inside, his God was moving eagerly on Ryuk’s cock, nearly managing to take the whole monstrous thing inside to the hilt.

“They cannot see Ryuk,” Mello reminded Beyond, who gasped again as he pictured the crowd watching his God be fucked as if with magic, the motions Mello made with the dildo within him matching the motions of his God perfectly, as if they were connected somehow in their experiences, their sensations.

As Beyond watched, Light shoved Mikami away, his cock dripping and hard, Ryuk’s huge clawed hand wrapping around him from behind to stroke in time with his hard, deep thrusts, the ridges towards the base of his cock larger and forcing him wider until surely Light could not be stretched any more. Mello thrust and pressed harder as Beyond fought to relax, to keep himself loose and allow the dildo deeper even as he could feel himself close to tearing, quivering with pain and lust as the two sensations warred for supremacy and his hard cock strained for some contact, any touch that would allow him to come.

“You will come for kami,” Mello ordered in his God’s place, and it was the push that Beyond needed, his ass clamping down painfully around the dildo as he spilled, yelling and arching his back.

Ryuk was not done with his God, even as Beyond began to calm, the huge dildo still buried deep within him but no longer thrusting though Ryuk continued to draw out of Light almost all the way before slamming back in, each thrust driving Light against the back of the throne to which he clung to hold himself up, the Shinigami’s wings wrapping around him to help him remain upright as his knees weakened and his quivering muscles could no longer support his weight.

“Release me,” Beyond demanded, straining against the straightjacket and spreader bars. “Let me go to him.”

“That isn’t part of the…”

“Fuck you,” Beyond snarled at his pet. “I gave you an order!”

Mello flinched, hands shaking as he unfastened the spreader bars from Beyond’s legs, the chains from his collar, but left the straight jacket in place so that Beyond had to get on to his feet to rush to his kami’s side rather than his usual crawl.

“Kami,” Beyond breathed, catching his God’s hips between his hands and taking his cock into his mouth, sore tongue straining to perform to his usual standards as he swallowed down his kami.

Ryuk caught Beyond’s hair in his claws, the tips cutting into the scalp as he did not have to be so careful as he would with their God.

“I am honoured, kami, to be allowed to give myself to you,” Ryuk growled in Light’s ear as he was close, “to be of use to you. I am unworthy.”

“You are worthy, Ryuk,” Light turned his head, meeting the Shinigami’s eyes. “You are mine.”

The Shinigami all but yelped as he came, flooding his God as his cock ridges swelled, locking them together as he held Light tightly, the God spilling between Beyond’s lips, who swallowed down the sweet offering gladly.

“Yes, kami,” Ryuk panted, “Yours kami, I’m yours, everything I have, all that I am…”

“Mine,” Light growled, catching Beyond’s hair in his fingers and stroking his pet also, making it clear that he was not only referring to Ryuk. “You will kneel before your God?”

Ryuk, whose cock ridges had begun to release Light from their hold, drew himself out of his God and moved to kneel before him as blood stained fluid ran out of Light’s ass and down his legs. The God scowled at the mess, glancing at Ryuk.

“Clean it up,” he commanded, and Ryuk lapped at his legs, cleaning every drop. “Ryuk, what have I gained from you? Perhaps it only punishes you once?”

Light was disappointed, scowling at the Shinigami. “I had thought that I might get your wings, since they mean so much to me, Ryuk.”

“No, kami,” Ryuk was certain. “There is something…”

“Kami,” Beyond whispered, reaching up and trying to catch his wrist where he no longer felt his God’s fingers in his hair. Light watched Beyond’s hand move through his wrist; a moment’s thought, and all of a sudden the arm was solid again and tugging at Beyond’s hair.

“Kami,” Ryuk grinned, delighted. “You can be solid or not, kami, which means…”

“I am invulnerable,” Light acknowledged, studying his hand as it alternated between solid and hollow. “But not immortal.”

Ryuk took a breath, his eyes wide.

“Not yet, my kami,” he agreed. “But perhaps…”

“Yes?” Light studied him.

“Perhaps, my kami, since it seems I _can_ control which part of myself is given…” Ryuk brushed his fingers over the Death Note in his pocket, considering. “Perhaps I could give you my power to take the years of those that you kill, kami.”

“That would kill you,” Light scowled at him. “You are more use to me alive, Ryuk.”

“Thank you, kami,” the Shinigami bowed his head. “Perhaps if I take as many years as possible, before I give you this part, I can remain useful to you for a while longer?”

Light considered him carefully. “Thousands of years Ryuk. I will not lose you so quickly.”

“Thank you, kami,” Ryuk leaned down to kiss the ground at Light’s feet. “Once you are immortal and invulnerable, you will be unstoppable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I changed something. See that chapter number up there? That's the one, the one that said 2/2? Well then it grew to 3/4 and now there's a ?. That's because I have a feeling if I leave this alone I will still come back to it every once in a while and write something new. So, there might be more, but it isn't planned.


End file.
